BORUSARA!
by Shuricant
Summary: (COMPLETE) The team are sent on a mission to investigate an issue in the country of tea. But true feelings get released, making the trip a bit more interesting. More troubles begin once a mysterious girl arrives at konoha for a visit. FOCUSED ON Borusara! Hints of Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema I guess. I don't own any characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_(This is my first fanfiction have mercy world)_

Boruto Uzamki, Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki approached the Hokage's office. "We better get a mission worth going for, ya know", Boruto said in a sassy tone, as usual. Sarada frowned before saying, "Will you please stop complaining all the time. Gosh, you never change." They were about seventeen to eighteen by now, already chuunins and to be jounins soon.

Boruto walked ahead and threw open the doors, walking in with utmost confidence. Sarada and Mitsuki followed behind, Sarada looking slightly embarrassed again. "What's it this time Old man?" Boruto said, walking towards the desk and leaning forward so he was eye level to the seventh hokage. "It better be a worthwhile mission ya know?"

Naruto exhaled before gathering up some documents. Boruto arched a brow before lifting off and standing with the rest of the team, arms crossed. The Hokage spoke, "There has been some major disturbance in the Country of Tea. From what we gathered, its a team of 3 men wearing yellow and blue bands on their waists, who capture and torture a certain amount of people a day. The pattern varies, but its getting more everyday. I need you three to investigate the situation and exterminate that team. Understood? Oh and I almost forgot, Mitsuki is the team leader"

Boruto let his arms fall to his sides and spoke, "Pshh, that'll be a piece of cake." Sarada scowled, "What boruto meant to say", she said grabbing his arm with her death grip, "Is that we'll be on it." Mitsuki nodded and began to exit, "Lets hurry." "I WILL IF THIS SHE DEMON WILL LET GO OF ME!", Boruto exclaimed, as Sarada dragged him out of the office. "Gosh, learn some respect Boruto", she said releasing his arm.

Boruto and the team head out right after, not leaving a second to spare. After getting far enough that the sun was already starting to set, Mitsuki spoke, "Lets rest here, we'll continue at dawn." They stopped and jumped down from the trees that they traveled by. Boruto sat down and leaned against a tree secretly looking towards Sarada from the corner of his eye.

She was so beautiful and intelligent. Of course he would never let her know that he felt that way about her. She obvious doesn't feel like that to him. Or does she? Boruto would never know. He placed his arms behind his head slumped down further. "What is it, Boruto?", Sarada inquired. "Huh? What did I say?" Boruto said, sitting up. Sarada laughed lightly, "You've been staring at me for like five minutes now." Boruto blushed just slightly and put on his usual sass shield to cover it. "W-What? Pshhh, no I wasn't. You just happened to standing where I was...looking. Heheh", he said rubbing is neck.

Mitsuki smiled. He obviously thought them a couple to easily,(and shipped them more than any of us). "I don't understand why you two aren't a couple? It would be a perfect match", Mitsuki said leaning back on the tree parallel to Boruto. Sarada and Boruto's face glew red and they both said in a unison, "NO WAY!", before looking back at each other, glaring. Mitsuki laughed that same low, creepy laugh.

"I'll take first watch", Sarada said, her sharingan activating. Boruto and Mitsuki nodded before getting some quick shuteye. Sarada paced around, keeping watch of her surroundings before her eyes landed on Boruto. The son of the Hokage, someone she weirdly has an attraction to. She never let her brain wonder to the side of her loving him, but the feeling was there. Sarada walked close to him and sat right before him. She leaned close, leaving inches between their faces. _What do I even like about him that makes me attracted?_ She asked herself. Her hand lifted up and lightly grazed his "whiskers" as he slept. The action made his eyes flutter open.

Her hand was frozen there and her blood red eyes were locked on his wide bright blue eyes. So bright it was as if they were glowing in the night. "U-um", she stuttered. "Sarada?", Boruto beathed out, not breaking the stare. His breath was warm on her lips and it sent chills down her spine. She didn't realize how close their faces were, or at least how close their _lips_ were. "What are you...", Boruto said, his lips grazing hers as he spoke. Sarada's face heated up but she just couldn't move. Like she was paralyzed by his stare.

A small blush bloomed on Boruto's face. He didn't know what to do, his eyes kept on darting towards her lips but his head told him to stop. Sarada noticed where his eyes were going but she remained stationary. Then a familiar voice broke the silence, "What a scene." Both of their faces whipped around to the person who emitted the voice. Mitsuki sat cross legged at their side, only a few feet away, smiling like a snake. Boruto and Sarada both broke away letting out a shriek. "Are you sure you two aren't hiding your relationship from me?", Mitsuki asked smiling that creepy smile. Sarada's face burned, "N-no! This was just an accident!", she stuttered. "Y-yeah Mitsuki. Stop assuming things", Boruto said standing up and dusting his jacket.

"Hmmm, sure. We should get going now", Mitsuki said jumping onto a tree branch. Boruto and Sarada nodded in a unison and jumped to the trees as well. Before they could begin, Mitsuki lifted a hand. Boruto and Sarada halted and looked around. Before Boruto could ask what was going on a kunai with an explosive tag hit the tree near his head. "Woah!" he said jumping onto the tree Sarada resided on and ducking from the explosion. He rose, "What the hell. COME OUT YOU COWAR-", Boruto yelled before Sarada covered his mouth. "Shut up, Baka-Boruto."

Three men suddenly appeared into view. They had bands on their waists, of the colors yellow and red. "Sarada", he said removing her hand, "These are the ones." "No", Mitsuki said landing beside them. "These have yellow and red bands, the ones we are after have yellow and _blue_ bands. We haven't even reached the Country of Tea yet, so these are probably subordinates who were kept here to stop reinforcements."

Boruto looked towards them. The one on the left had a huge chainsaw like sword on his back, the one to the right had bandages covering his face and a small bat on his shoulder. The one in the center had glowing green eyes and twin blades at his sides.

Sarada took out a kunai, her sharingan already activated and prepared for the battle. Mitsuki stood come parting legs for more momentum to jump and Boruto was already making shadow clones.

* * *

Sorry its so short! The next one will be longer!

10/28/2017

word count:1175 words


	2. Chapter 2

(The next chapter will be out in maybe a week)

"SHADOW REPLICATION JUTUSU!", Boruto yelled, his clones spreading around before suddenly disappearing. Boruto grinned before disappearing himself. Sarada ignored his probably new trick and lunged forward throwing three shuriken with pinpoint accuracy at the subordinate with a bandaged a face and a bat. Mitsuki drifted up before performing hand seals too quick to see and letting out blades of wind towards the one with a chainsaw.

Boruto was testing out his new move. After training months with Uncle Sasuke, the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan and the father of Sarada Uchiha, he developed a remarkable speed along with precision. His opponent was definitely the centered one, with the twin swords. He dreamed of wielding a sword the way Sasuke did. Boruto skimmed through the trees until he found his target ahead. After turning back and going around to catch his enemy off guard, he jumped down for surprise attack.

Sarada bounced off a tree and used her excellent speed to appear right behind the blind enemy, but before she could strike it already threw her back. She needed to analyze the situation. She got up, ignoring the cuts on her arms and taking out another kunai. The opponent can't see, so he must use that bat on his shoulder. So as long as the bat can see it can see. Sarada smiled and lunged forward.

Mitsuki was too swift for the chainsaw to lay a scratch on him as he twisted gracefully dodging every attack seconds before they came. Being orochimaru's son, he obviously had the moves and conscious of a snake. Mitsuki decided to stop playing around and landed on top of the opponent's head. "Hey! get off, you runt!", he yelled swinging his chainsaw above his head. Mitsuki jumped off, gathering chakra and focusing it into his foot, he swung his leg with full power into his stomach. The subordinate choked up blood and fell on his face, dropping his chainsaw sword to the earth.

Boruto jumped up right behind the opponent, wrapping his arms and legs around him in a crushing strength."Gotcha!", he yelled before the enemy burst into leaves. "A leaf clone", Boruto said, almost to himself. He looked around trying to find him, before two flashes of silver swiped him up. Boruto burst into smoke. The enemy, who was above, cursed under his breath. "I'm not that dumb you damn bastard!" Boruto said in the enemy's ear. His eyes widened and he turned around to see Boruto strike his kunai. He quickly drew his blades and blocked the attack, slicing at Boruto's stomach. An explosion of smoke, another clone. The enemy clenched his fingers tightly around the sword, looking around before a fist connected with his face sending him flying back.

Sarada flipped over the enemy, swinging around the tree for momentum and slicing forward with her kunai. The enemy smiled and dodged it saying, "You think you can possibly defeat me? You Uchiha brat", in a cracked and low tone. Sarada furrowed her brows before the bandaged freak spun forward shooting out blades from every direction. Sarada rolled her eyes and dodged every attack, "You're techniques are useless against the Sharingan ya know?" Sarada jumped forward towards the enemy who expected Sarada to aim at him, but instead she threw a kunai perfectly hitting the bat. It let out a screech and went down, the kunai sticking out of its abdomen. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?", the blind subordinate screeched.

Mitsuki jumped over to Sarada, deciding to end this quicker. He drifted up and swung down towards the screeching, blinded freak, his heel connecting with its head. He fell down towards the ground where his pet lay. "Nice one, Mitsuki", Sarada said joining him on the branch. Mitsuki nodded and looked towards Boruto and his opponent. "I'll let him do the work", Mitsuki said sitting. Sarada shrugged and slumped down beside him.

One of his clones lunged at him again with piercing speed, making the enemy back up and swing his swords. The shadow clone burst, but right before he could laugh he felt arms and legs wrap around him tightly. He gasped and struggled to cut himself out but the shadow clone behind him held on too tight. Then the original Boruto jumped down from above and walked towards him casually, rolling his sleeve up for the finishing blow. The enemy smiled as he managed to get out his swords. "You should just give up now, ya know?" Boruto said. The enemy laughed as he pointed his swords towards Boruto and shot out tiny blades from the top. The blades were to thin to see and too small to block with a kunai. The blades flashed past Boruto, hitting the tree. Two streaks of blood leaked from Boruto's cheeks and his jacket's arms limped in shreds.

Mitsuki chuckled, "The Hokage's son sure is reckless." Sarada smiled and said, "Yeah, and he's an idiot too."

Boruto scoffed, "Now I'm really mad." He really hated getting his clothes messy. Boruto kicked the swords out of the suboridante's hands and dropped them before landing the last punch in his face.

After everything was wrapped up, and the enemies were tied tightly to a tree, the sun was already up. "We've lost a lot of time already, we need to get moving", Mitsuki said. Boruto nodded tying his jacket around his waist, and silently cursing under his breath. Sarada averted her eyes from him or she was sure she would turn red. "Alright!", Boruto exclaimed, wiping the blood of his face and smiling. Mitsuki returned the smile and nodded before they all took off.

After finally reaching the Country of Tea they stopped. "We'll take a quick rest and eat something, then we'll continue. I've decided that I want you two scout the side near the southern village, while I'll take the northern. Understood?" Mitsuki said sitting down. "Wait! How come you get to decide that?", Boruto exclaimed sitting down. Sarada rolled her eyes seating herself neatly beside them, "Because he's the Team Leader you dobe." Boruto snorted, "Whatever." Mitsuki smiled, because the true reason he made that decision was of course to leave them alone together.

After lunch, Mitsuki gave further instructions for if they don't find anything report back before he left. Sarada and Boruto decided to go on ground until they were out of the forest. Sarada held her arm close to herself and winced, "Sorry about that", she said. Boruto raised a brow, "About what?" he replied. Sarada took a breath before saying, "For what happened earlier."

The scene when he opened his eyes to find Sarada right on front of him flashed through his head. "Oh that", he said rubbing his head, "Yeah, about that. I meant to ask you earlier, but what _were_ you doing there?", he asked with that smug grin on. Sarada blushed bright red. Boruto always had this sassy, teasing attitude that made her uneasy. "I-I was jus-", but before she say anything Boruto interrupted her, "Don't tell me you actually fell for me?" Sarada gulped, "Ha! No way could you ever make me fall for you, you blockhead." Boruto grinned, "Is that a challenge?" he said as they continued walking. "Sure", she replied smiling confidently.

Then Boruto moved for her wrists and before she could ask him what he was doing she was pinned onto a tree. "W-what!?", she exclaimed. Boruto, who was holding her from her wrists, leaned down close enough that their noses almost touched. "How about this?", he said smugly, in a low voice. He didn't realize what he was doing, but he couldn't go back now. Sarada looked at him in the eye, red blooming over her cheeks. "You're gonna have to try harder than that", she said snapping out of her trance with those beautiful blue eyes. "Oh really? Fine then. Lets see how you take this", he countered, and when he moved this time, Sarada's eyes widened.

* * *

(YEH ITS DONE!)

Please follow and review, it really helps motivate me and points out the mistakes I need to fix! thank yall!

Word count: 1365

10/29/2017


	3. Chapter 3

(Ok guys! Its earlier that I thought. Also lets see who can understand the pun in my account name :P)

Now Boruto really didn't know what he was doing. He completely let his body take over and decided not to obey his brain. Boruto had really always felt an attraction to Sarada, but knowing that she would never even consider him, he never gave it a chance. He never let his brain wander off to that extent. But lately since becoming a chunin and growing up with his team, he's noticed how much Sarada has been maturing, and how much she's changed. Physically that is.

Sarada on the other hand always found herself wound up in situations with Boruto in them. Like he was a magnet and she was always pulling back to him. One time when they were still genins, an accident occurred during training and Sarada ended up sitting upright on Boruto's waist. That was one day never to forget. In fact, everyone in the school who witnessed that never forgot it. And they also started making assumptions that haven't stopped till this day.

But apart from everything that had ever happened to them, this was by far the most intimate of acts. Boruto had leaned forward and kissed her neck. Sarada's night black eyes widened in shock, and she was suddenly unable to move. _What is he thinking?_ She said in her head. Her blush deepened when Boruto's kisses began to travel up . Then he playfully bit her neck, before returning to the kisses. "B-Boru-", was all she managed to get out, but Boruto ignored her protests and pressed her wrists harder into the tree.

His hands released her wrists and travelled down her body, before looping around her waist. He then pulled her against him to grant him further access to her neck. His tongue flicked a spot behind her ear and she let out a moan, her hands dropping and fisting themselves into the front Boruto's t-shirt. Boruto pressed her harder against him, grinding every part of his body into hers. His hands then found themselves toying with the hem of her shirt, before slipping under to hold her closer. His kisses soon travelled up over her jaws and across her chin, Sarada's hands tightened her grip, her folded arms the only barrier from total alinement.

His mouth skittered across to the corner of her mouth, so close to the area that Sarada was sensitive about. "Boruto! We have a mission to complete, l-let go", she said in a whisper, her mouth so close that her tongue grazed his mouth when she spoke. Her face was so red she looked like a tomato. Boruto suddenly snapped out and was back in control. "Oh! Yeah sorry, Sarada. I didn't know what took over I just-", Boruto trailed off, peeling off of her, his fingers delicately sliding off her bare stomach. Sarada was so dizzy that she slid against the tree onto the ground.

"Sarada? Are you ok?", Boruto asked, a small blush still visible on his cheeks as he sat at her side. Sarada rubbed her temples before replying, "Yeah, I'm just a little woozy because..", she looked at him her blush slowly vanishing, "...Never mind. We've delayed enough, Mitsuki might be coming back by now. We should hurry." Boruto nodded helping her up before they took off towards the village.

The rest of the trip was nothing short of awkward silence. Boruto still couldn't believe he did that to _Sarada,_ and to make that worse _during a mission_ too. _But why didn't Sarada hit me or throw me off? She isn't normally like this. Did she perhaps enjoy it? Pshhh no way. She'll probably kill me when we're clear of the mission._ Boruto thought to himself. He glanced at Sarada as they leaped through the trees. She was holding her wrists and keeping her eyes ahead.

Sarada would honestly do anything not admit this to herself, but she _did_ enjoy a bit. She couldn't stop reliving that moment, on and on. He really did win this competition, he got her to fall for him. Sarada narrowed her eyes, pushing up her glasses. No way was she going to let him control her like that again.

They finally reached the village before a strident scream broke through the sky. "What was that?", Sarada asked. Boruto scrunched his nose. "It must be them, come on!", he said picking up his pace. Sarada nodded catching up to his speed.

Mitsuki wondered what they were doing at this moment. Of course he intentionally grouped them together after what happened in the forest. He smiled, shaking his head before coming to a stop. "Hmmm, I see", Mitsuki said to himself. He found no signs of the team that the sought around this village. It must be in the one he sent Boruto and Sarada to. Mitsuki turned and was off in an instant.

Boruto and Sarada were at the village already now, searching for the blue and yellow banded team. Every time to they stopped to ask any villager around, it would retreat to his or her home. Strange. "We have to find that person who screamed just now. Where could she have gone? ", Sarada inquired. Boruto shook his head and spotted an old man who was weeping in his hands. "Look", he said running over to the man. The man saw them and let out a cry before running into his home and locking them out.

"What is up with them? We're tryin to help em, damn it", Boruto said a bit impatiently. "Boruto! They must be scared. Of those men I mean. We need to find the guy who requested this mission", Sarada said in a low voice, placing a hand on his shoulder. "On the documents it said that it was a man called Ito who supposedly is the self-claimed Daimyo of this village", Boruto said. "Right, he should beeeeeeee- Over there!", Sarada said pointing to the small palace constructed of pearl tiles.

They were greeted by a short women with dark hair before entering the Palace. They were then lead to a room and were told to wait for the Daimyo. Boruto slumped down in the cushion, swearing as he examined his ripped up jacket around his waist. He untied and lifted up the sleeves. Damn it. They were practically gone. He would have to get a new one because this damage could not be repaired. He sighed swinging the jacket over his back to look a bit less casual, not that he cared. But Sarada would kill him if he was rude.

Sarada sat down on the cushion beside him, staring expectantly at the wooden doors. Twenty minutes had passed and no Daimyo. "Ok! What in hell is taking him so damn long? I'm gonn-" Boruto yelled getting up before Sarada grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "Calm down, I'm sure he'll come soon. We just have to wait a bit longer." Boruto squinted at her before giving up and falling back so that he was facing up. Sarada sighed shaking her head. "Um Sarada?", said Boruto. "Yeah", she replied. "You can let go of my arm now, ya know?" Sarada whipped her head to see that she was still holding his forearm. She released it instantly and blushed slightly. "S-sorry about that."

Great. Now she knew Boruto would be in that cocky mood when he would tease her. Every time she slipped up, then his smugness would activate. Boruto sat upright again, "So Sarada, come to think of it, I won the challenge didn't I?" Sarada glared at him but before she could say anything the doors burst open and a gangly man with a bathing robe on, walked in.

Boruto and Sarada both dropped a sweat as he paraded in and sat in the Daimyo's seat. He was probably drunk by the looks of it. He shook his head spraying water droplets all around. "Hey um, we asked to see the Daimyo, not some drunken thug, ya know?", Boruto said crossing his arms. Sarada elbowed him right in the stomach and he doubled over, tearing up. "This is the Daimyo, you dobe", she said in a sharp whisper.

The Daimyo gave them odd, side-long glances before laughing a high-pitched laugh that gave them goosebumps. "You two must be the Leaf shinobi I requested, eh? You guys look quite inexperienced to me", said the Daimyo, his voice wavering and breaking. A vein twitched on Boruto's head, "Look, we can do the job. Just tell us mo-", the Daimyo laughed and raised a brow. "I'm having a hard time believing little brats like you can help us so you can run back to your village and send the big guys here", said Ito, examining his nails.

Boruto's eye twitched with annoyance as he tried to stay cool like Sarada told him to be. "We are chunins, ya know? and probably the same level as a jonin too. So stop trying to act like you could handle this or anything, ya know?", Boruto said pointing a finger at him. Sarada silently cursed as the Daimyo rose from his seat and leaned over, so that he was eye to eye with Boruto. "Runt", he said, his dull blond hair bouncing. "Bastard", Boruto replied. "Brat." "Thug." "Moron." "Loser." The argument went on until Sarada had it with them. She slammed her fist on the ground, cracks sprouting and spreading across the room.

Boruto gulped and leaned back in guilt. "Enough with your games, you two!", she yelled. The Daimyo scoffed standing back and dropping in his seat. Sarada cleared her throat and began, "We are elite shinobi sent here by the Seventh himself", she said lifting up a document signed by The Hokage. "I assure you we can handle this, but can you just provide us with some more information about this group?", she asked smoothly, leaving Boruto in awe that he couldn't do it.

The Daimyo crossed his legs and lowered his grey eyes to Sarada. "We call them the 'Aoki' based on the bands they wear on their waists. They come every night at the stroke of twelve, from the forests somewhere is where they reside. The Aoki steal a child or a woman everyday, and torture them to death. We find their remains littered around the forests and can hear their screams throughout the night. Of course we try to guard the village with the only security we have, but nothing goes", he said tapping his fingers together.

"Our only option was to call shinobi to exterminate them." Suddenly he seemed much more focused on the matter than earlier. His eyes narrowed and he looked at them intensely. "Didn't I request a three man team?, he inquired. "The third member is on his way from the southern village. He was just confirming the location", Sarada said. "Well then, we'll prepare rooms for you, for you'll have to stay somewhere until they come out", he said snapping his fingers and calling a servant.

Boruto glanced at Sarada with a stern look. Sarada nodded and asked the Daimyo, "Is this all the information you know of the Aoki?" The Daimyo turned his head towards them, dismissing the maid with a wave of the hand, "Yes, we don't know where exactly their hideout is or what their intentions are, but we do know that they originate from the southern village." Sarada nodded recounting her information. "Thank you so much for your time, we'll be on it now", she said standing up with Boruto.

Boruto and Sarada sat in the room they were given, waiting for Mitsuki to arrive. The sun was setting now, and they had to prepare a plan for the attack. "What's taking him so long?" Boruto said, just as someone jumped onto the window sill. "Hello."

* * *

(Hi ya'll! Tis done! Please review if you have any questions! and follow to get a notification whenever I post!)

Word count: 2035

11/3/2017


	4. Chapter 4

(Ok, we'll be in for some more FIGHTING STUFF now)

"Hello."

Sarada gasped, getting up and pulling out a kunai, but Boruto was already on the move. "Its the Aoki!", he yelled to her as he threw some shurikens with absolute perfection. The Hooded Aoki member chuckled swiftly dodging them and entering the room with surprising speed. "I heard Konoha's shinobi were sent here to pursue us. I'm sorry, but I can't allow that, so you'll just have to die!", he said charging in towards Sarada. Sarada's Sharingan activated and that split second she saw the Aoki member pull out a sliver of a blade. The blade was as thin as paper, as sharp as a razor and as long as an arm. He held it between his fingers and with one flick, it split into three and shot out.

He was too close for Sarada to stop it. The blades were thin and hard to see, which didn't help with the unstoppable speed they were going at. She gasped but before she could blink, Boruto was before her and the blades had completely embedded inside him. The blades penetrated his abdomen and shot out so far that the grazed Sarada's stomach. A trickle of blood leaked out of Boruto's mouth as he smiled, "You ain't getting no where with those, ya know", he said pulling out the blades. The enemy chuckled again and smirked, "I will be getting somewhere when the poison starts taking effect."

"Humph", Boruto said smirking, before he exploded into smoke. The intruder's eyes widened, "A shadow clone?", he hissed. "Yeah, no kiddin!", Boruto yelled, as he jumped from behind and grabbed the enemy around the waist. Boruto then knocked back, and threw the Aoki member and himself out the window. "Boruto!", Sarada yelled jumping out after. She looked down to find a pair of long arms stretching from the distance, grabbing Boruto from the stomach and leaving the enemy on the ground. She landed swiftly on the ground, running over to Mitsuki and Boruto.

"What took you so long?", she asked helping Boruto up from the ground and dusting him off. "Sorry about that, I had to conduct some research regarding their reason for the kidnappings. It appears that once they receive the bodies, they remove their organs and bring them to the Aoki research lab to conduct experiments. As awful as it sounds, its the truth", Mitsuki said, his arms retracting to their normal length. Sarada replied, "Where did you get this information?" Mitsuki smiled plainly, "Inojin, Shikadai and Chouchou were assigned to collect more information in order get this mission done with quicker. I ran into them on their way back from the southern village. That's when they told me. They're not here, because this job doesn't need more than 3 members", Mitsuki countered.

"Ok, enough talk. We need to get this done with, now!", Boruto yelled out to them. He was already inspecting the Aoki member on the ground. Boruto's expression suddenly shifted, as he realized something. "Could it be that the Aoki members are just average ninja, and the village's security just sucks. Because these dudes are really weak." Boruto said, poking the enemy in the head with his foot. "This guy is totally out cold ya know." Sarada approached Boruto with crossed arms. "That can't be possible, the letter we received seemed so urgent." She said leaning down to inspect the body. Sarada pulled back the hood of the Aoki member and gasped, "This isn't him! I read the documents, and it had photos of the target attached. Out of the three faces this one doesn't match any."

"That's because the Aoki has a hundred members!" Said an unknown voice from the top of the hotel. The team's head whipped up in an instant as their eyes took in the several blue and yellow banded criminals. "What the hell." Boruto muttered, dropping the arm he was inspecting. "We only ever show up in a three man team, but this is what really lies inside the forest." Said a man who stood at the front. He was probably the leader and the two at his sides were probably the rest of the three man team. The hundred men before them laughed at the remark.

Boruto narrowed his eyes smiling, "If all of you have the same level of strength as this loser then it'll be a cinch defeating you, ya know." Sarada and Mitsuki stood Boruto's side smiling as well. "Lets do this." Sarada said slamming her fist into the ground, shaking up the earth. The hotel began collapse, causing the hundred men to jump down. "Get them!" The leader shouted, as they let out a battle cry and charged forward. Boruto smiled lifting his arms into position, "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN JUTSU!" At that moment, Boruto divided into a hundred replications of himself. "Bring it on!"

Drops of rain began to fall, the sky storming into a dark grey. Boruto's last shadow clone finally vanished, leaving around twenty men, including the three leaders. Sarada swung out her leg with bone-breaking strength right into a member's face, probably cracking his skull too. "Bitch!" he screamed out clutching his face and falling back into a wall. Sarada smiled, jumping on to the next enemy. Mitsuki weaved hand seals into the salty sky letting out harsh gushes of wind and water onto the enemies, blowing them away into the distance. He landed swiftly on his feet observing the wet ground littered with beaten bodies. Boruto dodged a couple of weak attacks with ease before he landed a final punch into the leaders face, knocking him out.

Sarada jumped back to join the other two. "Well that was simple." Mitsuki smiled, "Yeah we better report back to the Daimyo." Boruto scoffed, "The letter was so urgent and descriptive in terms of how powerful they are. They must be a really weak village ya know."

After Mitsuki was done with the report, he met Boruto and Sarada outside. "Boruto, Sarada. The Daimyo says that since its so late and its raining, we should rest at an inn over here." Boruto smiled, stretching out his arms, " Thank god! I'm exhausted, ya know!" Sarada smiled, touching her neck, before quickly remembering what had happened earlier and recoiled her arm. Mitsuki smiled a snake like smile, gesturing for the two to follow him to the inn.

Once they finally reached the inn, Boruto discarded his wrecked jacket somewhere behind the building and followed up. After taking a dip in the hot springs, and after Boruto got punched by Sarada for attempting to peek, they had dinner and were given rooms. "I'm sorry you three, but we only have two rooms available. You've come at a rather busy time don't you think?" One of the staff replied after Boruto's complaint. "Sort the rest out yourselves." He said leaving. Boruto growled through his teeth, pushing his wet hair out of his face. "It's probably obviously decided that Mitsuki and I can share a roo-" Before Boruto could finish, Mitsuki cut in. "Forgive me but I would like to keep my room for myself."

 _What the hell is he thinking? Things between Sarada and I are so tense currently, and this is not the time for it._ Boruto thought to himself. "Quit the jokes Mitsuki, this isn't the time." Mitsuki smiled, "Sorry, but I want to keep the room for myself. I have something personal to deal with, and I don't need someone to disrupt me. Thank you." Mitsuki was gone into his room and had already locked them out. _What an opportunity I received_ , Mitsuki thought to himself.

Boruto gulped, "I can just camp outside ya know." Sarada was going to pound Mitsuki tomorrow. Sarada thought, _This is bad, what just happened in the forest. I feel so uncomfortable just thinking about it. Its not that I don't like him or anything. I actually have a little crush on him since I was young, and till now. This is really bad though. I know it'll be tough sleeping in the same room as him, but I cant let him sleep outside, its raining._ "Boruto, you don't have to. Its raining anyways, so its ok." Boruto scratched the back of his neck, giving her a sidelong glance, "We'll see what the situation is," he said walking into the room.

The room was dimly lit, but was set well. Along with the deep red walls, it had large, queen sized bed, and a small, velvet green couch. Boruto's face lit up, "This is perfect. I can just sleep on the couch, and it'll be fine!" he said giving her a thumbs up. Sarada nodded looking around. The room was encrusted with gold décor, on every corner. She removed her ninja equipment and placed it on a table, returning back to her bed. Boruto sat on the couch, feeling the fabric and level of softness. Quite right. Sarada threw him a pillow and he caught it blindly, a simple result of their hard training and teamwork. "Well whatever goes, I've slept in worse so I don't really care." He kicked off his shoes, and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head.

(I think I'll try using POV's for while)

Boruto's POV  
 _What is Mitsuki thinking though, seriously. I can recall that since we were genins and before, he used to tell Sarada and I we make a great couple. And according to the events, there has been countless times Mitsuki has attempted something to get us close. He plays a dangerous game though. I do really have feelings for Sarada, I mean she's beautiful, smart, skilled, analytic, perfect, and I could really just go on forever. But for some reason, I just never let myself believe that because of our rivalry. Now that we're older, and now that we've left that childish rivalry, I'm starting realize my feelings towards her. I just don't know if I should even tell her that. She'll probably see me as insane and punch me in the head._

Narators POV

Boruto tilted his slightly to side so he could look at Sarada. She had turned off the lights while he was spacing out and was sitting upright and looking out the window. The moon was large and bright casting a lovely, blue, glow onto her fare skin. Her eyes were wide and illuminated as she stared out the window into the crisp, silver light of the moon. "S-Sarada?" Sarada's head whipped around as she realized Boruto had been watching her the whole time. "What're you looking at?" he asked sitting up. Sarada face grew slightly pink as he approached her and sat next to her to look outside. "The moon huh? It sure is bright tonight." Sarada forced herself to look up at him. When she did, her eyes met his in an instant connection. Once again she couldn't move, just like what happened before when she was on night watch. Sarada was completely out of control of herself, which she hated. She just couldn't stand people controlling her or not being in control alone.

Boruto shouldn't have sat so close to her, because knowing him, his body would ignore his brain. Before he knew it he was so close to her that his lips almost grazed her forehead. He let out a yelp after realizing where this was going and stumbled off the bed, hitting his head on the ground. "Oh S-Sarada! I didn't really know what I was doing and uhhya know? Its not like a like you or anything, I mean I like you but like...ya know?" Sarada's face was burning red and she was surely going to faint with the rush of heat. "L-like? I mean nevermind that Boruto, you're being an idiot. Now lets get some sleep, ok?" She said laying back down into the pillows and falling into her dreams.

* * *

Ok dudes, that's it for now. If you guys want something else in this story then please put it in the reviews and i'll consider it, I swear. Also If you guys have any suggestions for what this new girl looks like you can put that in the reviews too.

11/12/2017

word count: 2022


	5. Chapter 5

**(K guys, I'm gonna try usin more POV's cuz its easier that way. Also sorry that I don't express the feelings well enough or that my description isn't well-written. I try harder U . Also, I swear this is not a copy, but just the other day I was reading a borusara fanfic, and they mentioned criminals selling organs. That was an idea I picked up from a real life situation, I did not read hers before, believe it. I hope you enjoy.)**

 **"** Damn it!" Boruto hissed as his head connected to the ground. His legs were still on the sofa, and his t shirt was pushed up to his chest. "What time is it anyway." Boruto said to himself, getting up and straightening his shirt. "He walked to window and observed the sun and sky, probably around 5 am. He stretched out before remembering he was not alone in the room. He turned his head slightly and saw Sarada sleeping peacefully. He walked over to the side of the bed and just looked at her. Sarada's hair was messy and spread across the pillow. Her face was neutral before she broke into a smile and shifted slightly. Boruto flinched back until he realized she was still asleep, dreaming a lovely dream. The morning light really caught a stunning glow on her light face and night black hair.

Boruto's attention was so focused on her face that he didn't even see that Sarada's blanket was twisted away and her skirt was completely pushed up. Boruto's face grew red as he looked away and threw the blanket on her. "Damn." He muttered silently. The events that occurred last night flashed through his head.

Boruto's P.O.V

She didn't seem so mad or anything. Normal Sarada would've thrown me across the room for sitting that close. But she didn't. Which is weird. Perhaps she likes me or something. No way though, but there is a possibility. She never threw me off even once, during this whole time of the mission. Except at the baths of course. But if I have to figure out the truth, I'll have to push through my boundaries and forget the consequences...or that sounds dumb and i should just leave it...I'll pick the former.

Back to ma P.O.V

"Uzamaki Boruto." Sarada said. Boruto jolted out of his thoughts to meet Sarada's gorgeous onyx eyes glaring at him. "Huh? What is it?" He said taking a step back for distance. "You've been acting like a pervert and have been staring at my body for the past five minutes, you moron." She said narrowing her eyes and sitting up. Boruto remembered that when he spaced off, he was still staring at her. He smirked a smug smirk and bent down so that he was face to face with her. She didn't falter. Boruto raised a brow, "You like me, don't you?" he said using his crisp, sexy, morning voice that did wonders when it came to seduction. "Sarada's eyes widened at the distance but was able to keep her cool.

Sarada's P.O.V

Thats it. I am not letting this flirt get to me, not matter what. I can't just be so open to him and let him read me. He probably knows that I like him, because of my stupid reactions every time. Why cant i just punch him and get it over with. I hate to admit this every time to myself but I enjoy every second he does something to me. I hate it too though. Now he's right on front of me, and I'm gonna be the one who's on top. I wont fall for him again. I swear it.

My P.O.V

Sarada smirked back, "What makes you think I do, Baka-Boruto?" she asked leaning closer into those fresh blue eyes and handsome face. Boruto hesitated for a moment. Different. He brought back the smirk. "Because, every time I do this," he said pushing her into the bed and trapping her with his strong arms to the sides of her head. "You don't stop me, now admit it. I won this." Sunlight streamed in at full power, thick rays of melted gold sun painting the entire room. Sarada stared up at the beautiful blonde pinning her yet again. His features were brought out so nicely in the early morning sun. She slid her hand along Boruto's flat, muscled stomach, giving him a seductive smile. Boruto blushed only but a little and stopped smirking. Inner Sarada punched a victorious fist up. She got him now. Her hand stopped at his chest as she spread her hand across his heart.

"Oh really, Mr. Flirt? But you don't either," she said pushing him to the side and rolling onto him. A memory flashed in her head. She was sitting directly between Boruto's hips, her legs clasped tight along his waist. Her hands were still placed gently on his crazy racing heart. Boruto's face was a combination of satisfaction, confusion and fear. It seemed that she was trying to win this game and was fighting against his charm. Typical Sarada for you. Boruto attempted to bring that smirk back on as he spoke, "Sarada..." He shut his eyes as he spoke, "You're sitting in a very sensitive and dangerous area." He was tense all over and kept his eyes shut the whole time.

Sarada burned red, noticing what she was doing and how she was sitting. She backed off of him with a small shriek and hid her blush. "If you think I was referring to that I'll kill you. That was merely an accident so don't even, alright?" Sarada said holding her shirt down. Boruto smirked, "But I thought Perfect Sarada never made mistakes." He was still lying face up on her bed, trying to forget whatever just happened. Sarada narrowed her eyes, her blush slowly diminishing. "Shut up, you dobe. Also," she said remembering when Boruto kissed her, "Why were you looking at me? Did you lose at your own game?" she smirked. "Tch, in your dreams. I was just...thinkin that you look so different without glasses." he said staring at the crimson ceiling. Sarada turned and got up, so that he wouldn't see her face.

"In a good way or a bad way?" she asked, still facing away from him. "In a good way that you look quite beautiful but in a bad way that I can see more than ninety percent of your face." He added with a childish grin. Sarada flinched at the 'beautiful' but shook it off. "Still doesn't give you any rights to stare at a girl in her sleep, you pervert." she said turning into the changing room. "WHAT? YOU'RE THE PERVERT! YOU WERE SITTING ON MY-" his shouting was thankfully drowned out as she shut the door. She let out a sigh. _Just when I try to win, I slip up. Just perfect. Only someone like him could win at a game like this,_ Sarada thought quickly washing up and changing into her regular wear. She exited the changing room to find Boruto still in the same position. "Hey dobe, you gonna get ready or what?" Boruto looked up at her with a squint, before sighing dramatically. "My beautiful jacket was ripped up to smithereens, now I'll have to walk the long trip without one." Boruto said in a pressured lady's voice. "Oh grow up will you?" she said, pushing her glasses on and strapping on her ninja gear.

Boruto scoffed, sitting up and turning back to look at the window. Still around five thirtyish. He quickly washed and geared up before joining Sarada and Mitsuki outside the room. "I hope you two slept well." Mitsuki said plainly. Sarada shot a deadly glare to Mitsuki. "Quite well." she said kicking Mitsuki hard in the shin. Mitsuki didn't budge but it was obvious the pain struck him hard as a tear rolled out of his snake, smiling eyes. _Worth it,_ Mitsuki thought. "Alright, so shall we go now?" Mitsuki said wiping the tear away. "Yeah, sure. But I ain't reporting to my stupid old man ya know?" Boruto said, crossing his arms. "Treat the Hokage with a little respect, Boruto. Its not that hard." Sarada said pinching her forehead. "How about you treat him with less respect? he countered, and in less then five seconds they were head to head in an argument. "HE'S JUST A BOSSY DUMBAS-" "NO! HE'S THE HOKAGE! HE PROTECTS THE VILL-" "BY SITTING ON HIS DESK AND DOING NOTHI-" "HE DOESN'T DO NOTHIN-" and the argument continued until Mitsuki cut them up and dragged them out.

After finally paying their thanks for the hospitality, bidding the daimyo and his village farewell, and leaving the country of tea, they approached 'The Leaf'. They slowed down to a genuine stroll when they were near the gate. Boruto had his arms folded behind his head as he walked. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looked to left. A hooded girl about the height of Sarada and probably the same age, walked the same path right towards the village. "Hey guys, look over there." He said in a low voice. Sarada and Mitsuki had just noticed her at the same time and nodded in response. "Hey girl! Are you heading to the Hidden Village of the Leaf?" Boruto asked. The girl looked at them and pulled down her hood. She had a slight tan, paired with glossy indigo hair, and icy olive eyes. "Why yes, I'm an exchange student from the Hidden Mist.", her voice was light and sharp, but still smooth as silk, and it felt nice to the ear. But that was no excuse for this not being an infiltrator.

Boruto and the others kept quite from that moment before the girl broke the silence, "Are you perhaps, Uzamaki Boruto, the son of the seventh Hokage and the grandson of the fourth?" she asked stepping closer to the team. Boruto narrowed his eyes at the annoying formality and reference to being the son of the hokage. "Yeah whatever, just Boruto is fine ya know?" he said looking ahead as they neared the gate. "Nice to meet you! I'm Kuusuri Watanabe, from the hidden village of the cloud." she replied, pushing back her long hair that was pinned to side from the front. Sarada and Mitsuki frowned at each other and both seemed to say, _She seems REALLY interested in Boruto and Boruto only._ "Oh and you two must be his guardians. Nice to meet you two as well!", Kuusuri said, wearing a sweet smile.

Sarada sighed and rolled her eyes, but before she could correct her Boruto interrupted. "Hey Kuusuri, I don't roll that way. I hate the fact that people only see me as the son of the seventh, and not for who I really am. Also because of that fact, I also hate being around guards and whatever. These are my friends, I don't need that freakin VIP service that I'm constantly being provided everywhere, ya know?" Kuusuri gasped and blushed, covering her face with her hand, "I'm sorry Boruto-kun, I never meant to offend you in any manner. I was really looking towards befriending you and your companions." Sarada could've sworn that she was a fake but wouldn't bring it up for the good of it.

Boruto gave her a long look before smiling brightly, "S'ok Kuusuri! As long as you see me as ME, its fine, ya know?" Kuusuri smiled back, interlacing her fingers. They finally reached the gate, and were greeted by the jounins on watch. "You must be Kuusuri, nice to meet you. The hokage's office is right there." the guard said, pointing towards the large building with the symbol of fire on it. "Thank you."

* * *

Alright Alright, it was faster than I thought. Sorry I keep changing the name. Anyways here is a sneak peak of the next chapter:-

Sarada's glass slipped out of her hands, crashing to the ground as the crowd shifted and her eyes fell on Boruto kissing Kuusuri.

heheheh, whats happenin? XD

11/14/2017

word count : 2092


	6. Chapter 6

**(whadya suspect about this Kuusuri gurl? *shrugs and sips a coffee*)**

"The Hokage's office?" Boruto repeated. "Yes, I must let Lord Seventh know that I've arrived. He will be expecting me." Kuusuri answered twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. "We also have to report to the Seventh so we'll accompany you." Boruto said walking forward. Sarada scrunched her face and followed along with Mitsuki. _Weird Girl._ Sarada thought.

The shinobi would be attending the academy from the age 13 to 18, since the education was more developed and they had much to add to the curriculum. Kuusuri was 17 just like Boruto and the team, and would be attending the same class as them too. Kuusuri knocked on the doors of the Hokage's office. "Pshh, don't be so formal with him." Boruto said pushing the doors open and walking in. Naruto didn't even have to look up to know who it was. But he sensed another type of chakra among the team. He looked up to see Team 7 along with a girl with indigo hair and a beige hood. "Ohayo everyone. Kuusuri, how was your journey?" Naruto asked, smiling slightly. "Ohayo, Lord Seventh, it was well." Kuusuri said bowing down and rising again. "I see you've met Team 7 on the way. I was hoping that was the case."

"Yes, and we've finished the mission." Sarada said stepping forward. "Kuusuri, could you step outside for a moment?" Naruto asked straightening some files. "Sure." Kuusuri replied backing up and turning to exit the office. Mitsuki went forward and filled Naruto in on all the details. "Did you scan the forest another time just to make sure?" The hokage asked, "Yes, we made sure on both villages that we'd gotten rid of every member." Mitsuki replied. "I see. Well good job anyhow. If your wondering who this Kuusuri girl is, she was originally meant to deliver me something from the village of the cloud, but she insisted on staying for awhile as an exchange student. Be nice to her and show her around, alright?" Naruto said, going back to his documents. "Hai", they all said in a unison.

They exited the office to find the Kuusuri girl sitting on one of the benches, toying with her necklace. "Oh, you're done." she said rising and entering the office. "Kuusuri, you'll be attending the same school as Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki. I also assigned them to help you around, so come to them if you have an inquiries, ya know?", Naruto said to Kuusuri. "Thank you very much for letting me stay, Lord Seventh. It was an honor meeting you." she said bowing again. The hokage nodded as a sign of dismissal before Kuusuri smiled and left.

"The girl seems fishy to me. Boruto, I'm sure you and Mitsuki can handle it yourself." Sarada said after Kuusuri entered the office. "But you're a girl so it'll be easier for you guys to get along." Boruto countered, his shoulders sagging. "Quit whining and handle it like a man." She said walking off. "I have something to do, so don't do anything stupid Boruto!" she waved a hand and turned the corner. Boruto glared and showed her his tongue, "What a stuck up.", he mumbled. "Boruto, I'm not very good at these things, but just how you befriended me-" Mitsuki said putting his hand on Boruto's shoulder,"- You can do the same with her. Goodbye then.", he said falling backwards out of the window. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL! YOU GUYS JUST BAILED ON ME! FUC-", but before Boruto could continue the shouting, Kuusuri emerged from the room. "Oh hey Kuusuri, Sarada and Mitsuki had something to do, so I can show you around for now." he said in an annoyed tone.

.

.

After Boruto finished showing Kuusuri the town, he head off to the school. The sun had already began to set about now. "So here's the school, you can meet me right outside the gate at around 7:20 am, when the school starts, alright?" Boruto said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Alright, thank you so much, Boruto-kun! It was so nice meeting you!", she said touching his arm gently, and heading off towards the hotel.

.

.

Boruto entered his house and shut the door, "TADAIMA!", he shouted, dropping his bag on the ground and kicking his shoes off. He sagged into the living room and slumped onto a couch. "How was your mission, Boruto?", Hinata asked from the Kitchen. "Oh, it was good. Another success. We also met an exchange student called Kuusuri, she's from the Hidden Cloud. She'll be in our class, ya know?" Boruto replied sitting up a bit straighter. "That's wonderful, and I see you've wrecked your jacket again?" She said, handing Boruto a drink. "Yeah, those freakin Aoki members ripped it to shreds and all." he said slumping again and taking a sip of the juice.

"Welcome home, big brother! Have you kissed Sarada yet?" Himawari said running down from upstairs. Boruto spit out his drink and looked at her with shock (ya know those white anime type eyes when they get mad or shocked? yeah those ones), "What the hell was that for!? I didn't kiss Sarada ya know! I don't even like her!", Boruto exclaimed blushing full face, before remembering that he technically did. "Then why are you blushing about it?" she asked sitting across to him. That 12 year old devil. "Because you're being weird, Hima." he replied. "Boruto, if you think we haven't noticed how you stare at Sarada every time we meet her, then someone needs to knock you awake." Himawari said, smirking. "Pshh, whatever, Hima."

Boruto finished up dinner and went straight to his room. He flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. ' _I really need to step up my game with Sarada now. She doesn't like being controlled so I can use that to my advantage. She also freezes when I get too close to her, another advantage. Apart from planning how to make Sarada fall for me, there's that new girl, Kuusuri. She reminds me of Himawari's boy band screaming friends a bit. And apart from that-'_ Boruto looked at his desk and squinted, _'-Homework. Lots of it.'_ He thought.

The light in Boruto's room went out at around 12:00 am that day. Which obviously resulted in him being late for school. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Boruto yelled, breaking the tranquility of the morning. "ITS 7:15! I HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET THERE FOR KUUSURI!" Boruto yelled pulling on his clothes, getting his bag and grabbing a piece of hot bread, "I'm going!" he yelled exiting the house. Boruto shoved the bread into his mouth, a tear escaping his eye as he choked it down. "No time to run or take the train, parkour will do though!", he said to himself swinging around a pole and back-flipping onto a roof.

He got to the gate at 7:21am. He held the wall as he bent down to catch his breath. He looked up to see Kuusuri walking towards him. "Ohayo, Boruto-kun." she said sweetly. Boruto straightened up, "Ohayo, Kuusuri. Class begins in 10 minutes so I can give you a quick tour. Boruto quickly helped her around, showing her the cafeteria, library and every other classroom necessary to her. "Alright, lets get to class, Temari Sensei hates the late students." They entered the class, and thank god the sensei wasn't here yet. He spotted Sarada and Chouchou in the back. Sarada leaned close to Chouchou, "Chouchou, I need to talk to you about somethi-" "Oi!", he called out running towards them. "Sarada, you take care of Kuusuri now, thanks!", he said running towards his friends. "Boruto!" Sarada yelled as he dismissed her protests. Chouchou analyzed the situation before shrugging and continuing to eat her chips.

"Who's the new girl?", Inojin asked. "Yeah, she's cute. I'm surprised you aren't already flirting with her." Shikadai said smugly. _Cute?_ Boruto thought. He turned his head toward her. _Damn, she is cute. How come I didn't even bother to analyze her at all._ "Her name is Watanabe Kuusuri, she is an exchange student from the hidden village of the cloud. She'll be leaving in a month's time. Also flirting isn't the only thing I do to girls ya know?" Boruto said with a serious expression until the boys began giggling and he realized what that may have sounded like. "WAIT NO! ITS NOT LIKE THAT, I SWEAR!", he exclaimed. "Sure, of course we believe you, Mr. Flirt." Iwabe said patting his back and sitting in his seat. "You guys are so uncool." he said with a small smile as he strode to his seat.

He plopped down and looked to the side where Sarada was sitting. She looked at him with a confused face. "What?" Boruto scratched the back of his head, looking up and then back at her. "Nothin." He averted his eyes to his desk and kept quiet. He then heard a body descend onto the seat. "Kuusuri?" he said looking at her. "Is it ok if I sit here for now?" The seats for this class had enough space for three students to sit comfortably. Boruto sighed and smiled, "Yeah of course, ya know." He was sitting in between two girls. Great.

Temari Sensei entered the class, and observed them. "Ohayo!", everyone said. "Ohayo, it seems that Boruto actually made it in time." she said placing a hand on her hip as the class broke into a short laugh. "And we have a new student, come up here and introduce yourself." She nodded walking up to the front, "Hello, My name is Watanabe Kuusuri. I'm from the Hidden Village of the Cloud. I hope I can make good friends with you all." she said shyly, looking down. "Nice to meet you, Kuusuri. Everyone please help her settle down." Temari said. "HAI!" they all yelled. Sarada arched a brow as she returned and sat a bit closer to Boruto.

"Now open your books to page 578." Temari said turning around to the board. "Boruto-kun, I don't have a book with me, mind if we shar-", "Here, you can use my book, I'll just share with Sarada-chaaaaaan. OW!" Boruto said after Sarada hit him. "Don't use that honorific with me you dobe." she said pushing her book towards him so they could both see it. "Thanks." he said sarcastically. Kuusuri tilted her head and glared slightly, _So he likes her, huh? I guess I do have some competition,_ Kuusuri thought to herself.

.

.

"Finally its lunch time! I'm starved!", Boruto said as he walked, hands folded behind his head. They had just finished sparring and gym class, which always made Boruto hungry as hell. "I'll take three yakisoba buns, miss." he said pulling out some cash. "Here boy, we only had two left today." she said handing him the buns. "Whatever goes," he replied, shrugging and giving her the cash. "Thanks."

"Itadakimasu." he said in a low voice, consuming the food so fast, he had to go back to buy some more food. "Hey Boruto, we'll be having another party tonight, since we're clear of missions. It'll be Inojin and I as the hosts, alright? My place since my parents are going out of town for a mission. Which also means no more Weaponry classes from Mom. Ya wanna come or not?" Shikadai asked, walking up to Boruto with Inojin, Iwabe, Denki and Mitsuki at his side. "Who else is coming?" Boruto asked casually. "Obviously everyone else including the new girl. They all agreed to come too, so it'll be a full one." Inojin said. "I don't really know." Boruto said biting into his food. "We'll bring beeeeer...and Sarada is coming too." said Iwabe. Boruto's ears pricked, "What makes you think Sarada will make me come?" he said, dusting his hands.

"You like her, right?" Denki said a bit shyly. "NO! I despise her and her 'better than you' attitude." Boruto said throwing his wrappers in the garbage can. "But remember that day when we were training?" Inojin countered. "It was merely an accident and ok, ok I'll come. When is it?" Boruto asked standing up. Mitsuki, Shikadai, Boruto and Iwabe were all around the same height and were the tallest amongst the boys. Shikadai answered, "Today's a Thursday huh? On Saturday, at around 10 pm. Its a drag but it'll do."

.

.

"Chouchou, about what I had to talk to you about." Sarada said. They had gotten rid of Kuusuri, simply disposing her off with the other girls like Wasabi and Namida and hid somewhere in the library. "I'm listenin Sarada-" she munched on some chips, "-You know I'm always here to listen to your problems." Sarada let out a sigh of relief, "At the mission the other day-" Sarada continued before being interrupted by Chouchou, "Lemme guess, not to make you look to predictable but, You went on the mission and some how got romantically involved with Boruto. Things happened, you kissed and then you copulate-" "NO! I don't understand how you got the most part right but you are my best friend. So..." Sarada filled Chouchou in on all the events, like the kiss and the moon. "I love drama like this anyway, but this is good. So whats the problem?" Chouchou said opening another bag of potato chips.

"Why is all this happening?" Sarada asked, plead in her eyes. "Why? Because either he likes you or he likes you and you like him back. But you just don't wanna admit it." Chouchou replied, discarding her empty bag. "Me? Like him? Your so funny Chouchou, I mean look at him. He's an idiot, he's a big flirt, and he never stops teasing me." Sarada said with a bit of shock. "Suuure." Chouchou replied as the bell rang. "We should go." she said rising and walking towards her own class. "Don't go overboard with him, you're only 17!" Chouchou said as she left. Sarada burned red, "CHOUCHOU!" she yelled getting a harsh 'sshhhhhhh' from everyone in the library. "Sorry", Sarada hissed, running out of the library.

.

.

"You didn't actually ask Sarada yet did you?", Inojin asked Shikadai as they walked together. "Of course not. That's freakin scary and a drag. But I'll figure something out." Shikadai replied. "That new girl looks kind of fishy." Inojin said looking ahead. "You cant really say that since we thought the same about Mitsuki and we were wrong. Now he's one of our good friends." Shikadai replied. "I guess you're right then. We'll have to see."

"What? THERE'S A PARTY AND I WASN'T INVITED?" Chouchou shouted to Sumire. "Yeah, we were all invited." Chouchou turned towards Sarada, "WERE YOU INVITED?", she said shaking Sarada. "No." she said. Sumire stuttered, "Inojin and Shikadai are the hosts though." Chouchou turned to Sarada again, "I cant let them have snacks without me, Sarada." Then Chouchou heard a familiar male voice behind her. She turned to see Shikadai and Inojin. "WHY WASN'T I INVITED YOU TWO? I THOUGHT WE WERE IN THE INO-SHIKA-CHO TRIO!" Chouchou yelled running towards them. "Oh we were just going to invite you two. Its at my place since my parents will be out. 9pm, this Saturday. I know Chouchou is coming, but what about you Sarada?" Shikadai said, with a little bit stress visible on his face.

"It's not my thing.", she simply replied. "Come on, we've been having non stop missions for weeks. We haven't had any spare time for ourselves. And now we do, so are you going to throw that time away making dinner and eating it alone? Because I know your mom won't be home tonight. She's coming with my parents too. So what do you say?" Shikadai countered. "Yeah come on Saradaaaaa, I'll be all alone without youuu." Chouchou moaned opening another bag of chips. "Alright, Alright. I'll come." Sarada finally said, crossing her arms. "Great, Well see you there then." Shikadai said walking towards the gate.

It was already dismissal time, and the school was filing out fast. Sarada made it home in time before Sasuke was about to leave again. "Bye Papa." she said, as he exited the house. She walked into the living room to see her mom all prepared to leave. "You know Sasuke isn't leaving yet. He still has to give Boruto one more lesson before leaving." Sakura said. "That's right." Sarada replied sitting on the couch. "Ok, Sarada, I'll be going no- Oh! I forgot to give Sasuke his bento. At least he's not gone yet. Sarada I'm sorry but could you head over and give this to him. I'm getting late. Bye!" She said running out.

Sarada sighed, smiling. "Alright." After finally reaching their training grounds, Sarada stopped behind a tree to wait for them to finish. She peeked over and saw Boruto wielding a sword of dark metal. His expression was so serious that she couldn't believe it was him. Sasuke pulled out his sword too then. "Alright Boruto, are you finally ready to spar with real swords?" Sasuke asked Boruto. "Yes." he replied taking a stance. "The blade is stronger and swifter in metal than it is in wood. I'm warning you, this won't be easy." Sasuke said stepping back for some distance. "I got this, ya know?" he said not breaking his stare with Sasuke. "Your objective, is to land a cut to my cloak. If you cant complete this task before I leave, then it'll have to wait a few months before you can try again. So don't fail." Sasuke said zooming forward.

Boruto tightened his grip and swiftly avoided a slice to his heart that even Sarada didn't see. "How did he..." she whispered, activating her Sharingan. She suddenly saw everything Boruto could see, every attack that Sasuke threw at him. Boruto decided to end the dodging and attacked back, flipping over a low cut thrown by Sasuke. Sasuke was suddenly not there and Boruto landed on his feet looking around. "You must concentrate." said Sasuke. Boruto looked around once again, but found no signs of Sasuke. Then a cut landed on his stomach and he flinched as the fabric of his t shirt tore. Boruto narrowed his eyes. Turning around once more. No Sasuke. Two more cuts at his back and the fabric sagged, soaked with blood.

Boruto lifted up his sword. "You must be able to stay at pace with your opponent otherwise they'll receive the upper hand." Sasuke said emerging from behind. Boruto didn't have time to think as Sasuke landed three cuts to him. One across chest, and two to the waist. Boruto hissed through his teeth as the pain throbbed through his body. He immediately discarded his wrecked t-shirt on the floor and smiled. From that one slice to his chest he was able to locate Sasuke and began his hurricane of attacks, swift and graceful like the wind. He knew the risk of one millimeter deeper cuts without his shirt. Right when he had Sasuke completely consumed with avoiding his hits, he swung harder and faster.

Sasuke actually had to put a little effort not to get hit. A little. He was so occupied with dodging Boruto's excellent hits, that he didn't see Boruto swing to the side and slice down right where his cloak was. Sasuke barely dodged it, and only a small tear was visible. "Huh, I didn't think you had gotten that good. You've shown surprising results battling a man with one arm." Sasuke said putting his sword back in it's scabbard. Boruto smiled, easing his body, "Not a man though, a shinobi." he replied. Sasuke smiled, walking towards him. "I'm proud though. As the dobe's son, you did well. I'll be off now. You better not be out of shape when I come back." Boruto hummed in approval. "Papa." Sarada said emerging from the back. "Mama forgot to give you this. Its the bento." she said handing him the bento box. "Thank you. And tend to Boruto's wounds please." he said, and was off within seconds.

"Don't listen to him, their just minor paper cuts. They'll heal in no time." Boruto said, reaching out into his bag. Out of a stack of three, he pulled out a brand new t shirt and quickly threw it on. Stains of the blood immediately started blooming across his chest "Boruto, you dobe, you messed up your shirt. If you don't close the wounds they'll get infected. Gosh, use your brain." She said kneeling on one knee, and lifting his shirt. "WAIT! W-WHAT ARE YO-", he exclaimed before being cut off with a wave of her hand. She opened her ninja equipment pack which she always kept medical supplies in. After tending to his stomach, waist and back she dusted her hands and stood up. "You didn't have to do that, ya know." Boruto said, quickly changing his shirt as Sarada told him too.

"I am still your teammate, dobe." she replied. Boruto gathered his things, "So, are you coming to the party?" he asked as they began to walk. "And if I am?" she said as an answer earning a 'seriously?' look from Boruto. "Well then I'll see you there. Not that I expect you to come." Sarada sighed. "I'm coming because Chouchou wants me to accompany her, although she's just gonna go on eating her snacks and leave me there." Boruto smirked, "I can accompany you, Sarada-chan." She elbowed him hard in the stomach, ignoring his muffled scream. "If that's what you want." Boruto gave her a side long glance. _Did she just agree?_ Boruto thought. "Alright meet me at the farthest drink stand from the door, ok? And don't be too late or I'll get distracted." After her confirmation, Boruto split ways and went towards his home.

On his way home he met Kuusuri walking by. "Oh, hey Kuusuri, what's up?" Kuusuri looked up and smiled brightly. "Nothing much Boruto. But I'm really starting to like it here with you." she replied. Boruto arched a brow but shook it off. "That's good to hear, you coming to the party?" he asked casually. She stepped closer and closer to Boruto. "Yes, I hope to see you there." she said shyly, her hands creeping around his and holding them tight, before quickly releasing. Boruto blushed a bit, backing away, "Y-yeah. Welp, see ya later then. I mean at school. Hehehe." he said hurriedly and jumped off.

"TADAIMA!" he shouted entering the house, kicking off his shoes and tossing his bag to the side. "Big brother! Welcome home! Have you kissed Sarada yet!?" Himawari exclaimed, skipping towards him. "Hima you creep! How many times do I have to tell you, I HATE HER." he replied, his face heated with either embarrassment or fury, who knows. "Yeah, yeah believe what you want. Anyways, Look!-" Himawari said pointing towards her neck. "-I graduated from the academy!" Boruto's eyes widened as he saw a Hidden Leaf forehead protector on her neck. _She looks like mom in the pictures,_ Boruto thought. "Aye, Good job Hima! It suits you." He said, walking into the living room.

"That reminds me, you'll be having your Jounin exams too, right?" Himawari asked, while watching Boruto fish out a juice from the fridge. "Yup, sooner or later. Hey, where's mom?" he asked. Himawari grinned. "She said she's having dinner with someone." Boruto's ear pricked and he leaned closer. "Someone like the Hokageeeeeeee." she whispered, giggling. "OHHHhhhhhhk. Good for mom then." he said smiling inside and out. He straightened up and looked to stairs. "Ergh. Sorry Himawari, I have to complete my homework. I promise we can hang out on Saturday, ok?" he said, his eyelids lowered. "Its ok, big brother. I'll wait." Boruto turned around and smiled, "Thank you.

.

.

 _ **FRIDAY:-**_

Boruto opened his locker and rested his head inside. "At least I can look forward to Math class at the end of the day." "What are you doing, Boruto?" Sarada said standing beside him, holding a stack of books. "A simple, 'Hi' or 'Hello' would be nice from you sometimes, Uchiha" he said blandly. "Are you done doing whatever you're doing? I know you know my locker is under yours so quit it." she said. "Oh, it is?" he spoke slyly, blocking it further. There was absolutely no one in the locker room. Most of the teachers were on missions, which also meant the students were taking advantage of their absence and avoiding the lockers. Every student but Sarada.

"Boruto, I don't have time for your games." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder to push him away. Boruto lifted his head out of the locker, his hand catching her arm before it reached him. "Why? We could just chill here together, y know" he asked with a smirk. "You and I both have classes for Math, yet you know Temari sensei isn't here." Sarada's face burned slightly. _Why does he have to look so stupidly handsome all the time. I'm going to murder him just for making me blush every time I see him._ "I'm going to go study on my own, in the Library. Away from you and your idiotic friends. Hey, are you listeni-" Boruto's hand unconsciously travelled up her arm as he leaned closer, somehow he had her in front of him against the locker. Sarada didn't move or say anything this time. She didn't care this time.

She clutched her books tighter against her chest, as she avoided looking into his eyes. She could still recall that feeling when Boruto lost control on her last time. Just forgetting about the world as it slips under your feet. Forgetting about everything, except him. His hands stayed back this time, going as far as to gently touch her arms as he leaned forward. His lips were millimeters away from hers. Any moment now, he could take her away. In one whiff. But he restrained himself. Fought against the urge, but not too much. His lips lightly pressed against hers, as he breathed in her scent. Sarada's own lips parted only but a bit. Boruto began to press in harder, letting go of the resistance he promised himself to keep. Sarada winced, her face growing redder and redder, as Boruto pressed harder. His lips parted against hers.

.

From the corner of the hall an olive eye watched the two mingle with each other. Kuusuri had a specialty with potions and elixirs. That was her main median for combat. She had put in a lot of effort to create a special elixir that would make you invisible for about 30 minutes. She watched them carefully, her heart developing a hatred for Sarada. She knew Boruto didn't like her the way he liked Sarada. The plan can't possibly work like that. Boruto needed to like Kuusuri for her plan to succeed. _Just you watch, Sarada Uchiha. I'll get you._ She thought, narrowing her eyes, before hearing students walking by.

.

The sound of footsteps around the hall pulled Boruto into reality, as he pushed off of her and went back to his locker. He quickly slid a math textbook out and winked at Sarada before escaping. Thankfully no one saw them. Boruto had caught the footsteps right before they reached the turn. Sarada was still flustered while she switched out her books and went to class.

Sarada's P.O.V

 _Damn that Boruto. SHANNARO DAMN IT! Why does he always get to me. I don't get it at all. Maybe he knows I like him and he wants to tease me about it like this. Because I don't see why he would ever like me, after everything I've ever done and said to him when we were kids. Its disappointing to look back at it. I guess I really have to talk to him about this in order to sort it out. I'll do it tomorrow, at the party. Today isn't right for me. But I was so close to kissing him just now, one more second and I would've pushed forward and lost control. Completely. That dobe needs to control himself. Doing something like this in school? Ugh._

 _Boruto's P.O.V_

 _HELL YEAH! I definitely got her now! There's no doubt that she was enjoying that. I swear I felt her push forward towards me. But I do need to reel it in a bit. I shouldn't be doing stuff like this in the open when anyone could just walk in. Then Sarada would really be mad. I still haven't figured out why she is reacting like this instead of punching the daylights out of me. When did this all begin again? Oh yeah, that day in the mission. I woke up to her so close to my face, and I thought I felt a hand on my face too. What was she doing? Could it be that she likes me bac-_

At that moment, someone bumped into Boruto, breaking his trail of unusual thoughts. " Sorr-Oh, Boruto. Where've you been? Its been a real drag without you and your ridiculous stories." Shikadai said patting Boruto's back. "Oh hey Shikadai, I've just been around ya know?", he said with a nervous smile. "Hey, you're making that face you make when you're hiding something." Shikadai said, seating himself in the front row. Boruto plopped down next to him, "Whhhattt? No, I ain't hiding nothin ya know?" he said with a wobbly mouth. "Sure. Now tell me what it is, I've known you too long not to notice that something is up. Don't be a drag and just tell me." He replied with a 'I've had enough of your crap' kind of tone.

"Meet me in the library after school and I'll fill you in, but no one else so come alone, ya get?" Boruto growled. "Yeah yeah, I get." Shikadai said smiling. _He is so easy to read sometimes._ "Anyways you coming tomorrow?" Shikadai asked opening up his textbook. "Yeah of course, ya know." Boruto said opening his textbook as well. "Good Morning, Boruto-kun. How are you?" said a voice from his side. It was Kuusuri. She took a seat right by his side. "Oh hey, Kuusuri. Good morning, I'm fine and you?" Boruto said in a bored tone. "All well." she replied sweetly. Shikadai's right eye twitched, _I'm right here too. She must really like Boruto. What a drag._ He thought. The teacher then entered and began the lesson.

.

"Did you come alone?" Boruto asked. They were hidden in the library, behind a shelf that nobody ever looked at. Mostly because it was empty. "Yes, no one here at all." Shikadai replied with an eye roll. "Alright, here I go. I kind of kissed Sarada on her neck and now a lot of crazy stuff are happening between us. It started during the mission and now for some reason I'm trying to make her fall for me. Its really crazy, I know." he said a bit too quickly. Shikadai sighed and crossed his arms, "I wouldn't want to get involved, but...you like her don't you?" Boruto blushed a bit and narrowed his eyes, pouting. "M-maybe." Shikadai smirked to himself, _Its a little obvious._ "Uh-huh. So what's the plan? I know the only reason you're coming to the party is bec-" before Shikadai could finish, Boruto lunged forward covering Shikadai's mouth with his hand. "Someone's coming." Boruto hissed, crouching lower.

"Saradaaaaaaaaaaa, tell me why you were so flustered before math class? Did you, ya know, have a good time with a certain someo-". Sarada cut Chouchou off with a death glare. Chouchou gulped and stuttered, "A-alright, I'm sorry. This stuff is so complex." They both approached the end of the library where the empty bookshelf was. Boruto dropped a sweat. _Shit. There's a wall on the other side so we cant even escape._ He thought, ignoring the Shikadai that was struggling under his tight grip. Sarada and Chouchou were so close to their secret hideout that Boruto could hear their breathing. "Sarada. That empty row is so small and tight, could we just sit somewhere else that's more open. Like over there." Chouchou said pointing to the row on front of the empty one.

Sarada gave Chouchou a book and took one for herself. "Keep it open on front of you so if anyone comes we can just shut up." Sarada said, sliding down. They both sat down, with only a bookshelf separating them from Boruto and Shikadai. "So? I caught you so you gotta tell me." Chouchou said sliding a chocolate out from her pocket. Sarada glared at her as Chouchou glared back, and finally gave in. "Alright, alright I'll tell you. I just hope you can keep a secret." Sarada said, smiling slightly.

Shikadai pushed out of Boruto's grip. "Boruto, we need to get out now. You've been training with Sasuke so your speed is perfect. The escape plan will be flawless, just follow my le-" Boruto covered his mouth again, cutting him off. "One more second. I need to hear this." he whispered very low.

"Well, Boruto is just being an idiot so I was kind of mad. I didn't do anything." Sarada said, her eyebrows narrowing. "Sure, I definitely believe you. You've been my friend since childhood, and I can tell your excluding a thousand details." Chouchou said opening another chocolate bar. "Ugh, alright. He kind of...kissed me...but its not like I did. One more minute and I would've punched him dead. It was just so sudden so I couldn't punch him before." she said in an angry tone. "I always just freeze. I can never control myself. Its so confusing." She sagged.

Boruto smirked to himself, unintentionally exerting too much force on Shikadai. _Well she does know my strategy but she doesn't know how to overcome it._ Boruto thought. Shikadai cursed silently.

Chouchou looked at Sarada with a bored face. "You know, the answer is really simple. Like I said earlier, he likes you-" Boruto gulped, "-and you like him back. That's why your reaction isn't the normal one. Its kinda obvious." Chouchou said slipping another chocolate out. It would make too much noise if she ate chips in the library so chocolate would have to do. Sarada blushed red, "I...Maybe so. Ugh it feels too stuffy here I'm out." Sarada said putting the book back. "Come on Chouchou."

"Phew! She's gone." Shikadai said in relief. "But did you hear that!? She said maybe. And she admits that she get control on herself. I've totally won this game." Boruto said, smirking like the devil. Shikadai sighed and stood up.

"Hey, Kuusuri. You'll be in charge of getting the drinks since...well your parents aren't here. Bring whatever you want, beer is preferred. Alright?" Inojin said, handing her some cash. "Alright. Thank you so much!" she said turning around and bumping into a wall of muscle. "Oh! Sorry Kuusuri." Boruto said holding her from the shoulders and positioning her upright. "I-its ok...Boruto-kun." she replied with a blush. Boruto lifted a brow to himself. _Heeeh? She seems really weird sometimes._ Boruto quickly asked Inojin something, got an answer and then left to his home.

 **THE NEXT DAY! (SATURDAY!)**

Kuusuri purchased the beer at least two hours before the party started, so that she could prepare something at home. Kuusuri smiled as she lifted her phone, "Hello? Shikadai? This is Kuusuri."

"Oh hey Kuusuri, whats up?"

"Nothing much, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot"

"Along with the drinks, can I bring some party smoke. You know those small machines that release a cool misty kind of smoke around? It would add a really nice touch I think."

"Hey, that's a really cool idea. Nice one. It would be a drag if its too expensive so don't get it if it is."

"Alright, thanks!"

"No prob."

Kuusuri put down her phone and smiled again. She had already purchased two or three smoke machines. "Now, for the fun part." She opened up the machines and took out the cans of chemicals that released the smoke. She pulled back her indigo hair into a bun and began her work. Kuusuri's mode of defense and offense were potions. She used them as a weapon. Kuusuri's olive eyes glinted as she finished stirring up a potion that would make on lose his mind. If the smoke was inhaled, you would get woozy and see only what you want to see. Which was what she needed for this plan. Since Boruto liked Sarada at least. Otherwise she wouldn't have to do this.

Boruto arrived half an hour late, and the room was already packed. He smiled and tugged his jacket a bit. "This'll be good." He said to himself. He made his way through the dancing the girls and boys. The room was dark and illuminated by colorful neon lights, and a disco ball at the top. Apart from that, there was a cool, smoke that went around. Boruto smirked heading for the rendezvous point he was supposed to meet Sarada at. His smirk transformed into a frown. _Where is she?_ _She should have been here._ Boruto thought leaning onto the edge of the table. He grabbed a beer and sipped it up.

Sarada quickly finished up making dinner for her mom, before writing a note that she'll be out with friends. She wore what she always wore. No point in wearing a dress when its just a little event. She swiftly slipped out of the house and made her way to Shikadai's, avoiding the path her mom takes.

Boruto began to feel a bit clouded now. He couldn't really get what was happening, yet he could understand it all. Iwabe grabbed his arm and pulled him into the crowd, past the people who played beer pong and all the way to a crowd that surrounded a brown paper bag. "Bite the Bag." Iwabe said, swaying a bit. Boruto tried to refuse before Iwabe pushed him down. "Alright, Alright..." Boruto muttered, earning a cheer. By the end of it, Boruto had been forced to chug down, A HUGE glass of beer. The music bursted higher as everyone cheered. Boruto smiled, and waved a hand before trying to get to hid position near the drink stand.

Sarada was close to the house now. She looked at her watch, "Ten thirty! Oh god I'm late. My only company has probably wandered off." She said to herself. "So you're going.", said a voice from above. "Mitsuki." she said looking up. "I didn't expect you too." he said, jumping down. "I have to keep Chouchou company. What about you?" Mitsuki smiled at her. "I have something important to do. Beware of Kuusuri. She seems a bit odd." he said stepping away. "I had the same feeling. I just hope Boruto also got that vibe."

Sarada finally made it, getting a shaky greeting from Chouchou before she went off to get more snacks. Sarada pushed her way through and got to the stand. _He's not here_ she thought, sighing. Sarada reached over to grab a glass of punch. "I hope this isn't alcoholic." she muttered. Her vision was getting cloudy with every breath. And so was her mind.

Boruto pushed through the crazy dancing people before a hand gently enveloped his. "Hello." said Kuusuri. "Oh hey! I didn't think I would see you at the dance floor. How's it going?" Boruto replied stopping in the middle of the crowd. He was drunk as hell, and couldn't help but get distracted. He swayed a bit as she spoke, "It's great. Would you...want to dance with me?", she said shyly, her hands traveling to his wrists. Boruto glanced at the drink stand before looking back at her. "Sure." he said. _Sarada will probably come later. I can just chill here for now. Have some real fun._ He thought without checking if she was even there.

Sarada regretted drinking that. She didn't have a problem with getting drunk as she wasn't a light drinker but the taste was annoying. She rolled her eyes and picked up a jug of a clear liquid. "Please be water." she muttered again, pouring her glass.

Boruto had danced along with Kuusuri and along with the beat for a while now. "Phew! I'm tired, I'm gonna go get a drink." Boruto said to Kuusuri. "Will you come back?" she said stepping so close that only an inch separated them. Boruto's face grew red, as he stuttered. Kuusuri's arms slid across his shoulders, as she leaned closer to him. Boruto's eyes darted around in panic when he saw her lips approaching. _SHIT!_ Kuusuri stepped in, her lips connecting with his in a hard kiss. Boruto's eyes flew open as she slid her tongue in right away. Not hesitating a bit. _WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING TO ME? I DONT EVEN KNOW HER THAT WELL! AND SHE WONT LET ME GO!_ Boruto internally screamed as she continued to discover him thoroughly. _She must be freakin drunk._ Kuusuri held him closer, slowly and slowly taking away his breath...his life.

Sarada cursed silently, taking her fourth glass down. She didn't even care what that was. _Where is that dobe? Did he even come? What's taking him so lo-_ , Sarada's thoughts were interrupted as a scene entered her view. Sarada's glass slipped out of her hands, crashing to the ground as the crowd shifted and her eyes fell on Boruto kissing Kuusuri. She didn't know why she felt it, but sadness poured into her. Into her heart. It was such a weird sensation. Whatever it was. Jealousy. She never felt. Never thought she would. Sarada narrowed her eyes and turned towards the exit.

Boruto felt like the world was knocked under his feet. And not in the good way. He literally felt terrible. As if someone was draining the life out of him. His breathing slowed and movement felt difficult. He couldn't control until he heard a pair of shoes stomp by. The music suddenly filled into his mind. The sounds of cheers and laughter exploded around him as he took Kuusuri's arms and tore her off of him. "What are you doing?" she said, her hands climbing up his chest. "Stop Kuusuri. What were you doing to me? I need answers." he demanded, holding her wrists away. "I was kissing you. I love you, Boruto." she said stepping forward.

Sarada exited the room and slid onto the ground in the hall. _Geez. What was I even thinking. As if he would ever consider me like that. Whatever he ever did to me in the past is probably what he does to every girl,_ Sarada thought, rubbing her eyes.

"Lets talk about this outside." Boruto said leading Kuusuri through the crowd. The two passed by Shikadai and Iwabe. "Where do ya think he's headin with Kuusuri?", Shikadai asked smirking. Iwabe chuckled, "To a private room for the big leap I'm guessing." Boruto shut the door of the main room, leaving them alone in the hall. "Kuusuri. What the hell was that?"

Sarada heard the door scraping open. She quickly bounced off into the shadows to prevent anyone from seeing her in this gloomy state. A feminine voice spoke, "I was just kissing you. Nothing else. What happened?" Kuusuri said sweetly. Boruto scoffed and spoke, "Cut the shit. Tell me. I felt like you were extracting my soul. Why?" Sarada flinched. _That was Boruto's voice. And Kuusuri. Was she truly kissing him? What is he talking about._ "Because that's technically what I was doing." she said smiling.

Before Boruto could interpret what was going on, Kuusuri passed a purple bottle under his nose. The scent caught into him and he was unable to move everything but his mouth. "What the- Let me go! You bitch." he hissed, his eyes filled with rage. "Now stay still. What I was doing before, was taking your life away. It works like this, I drink a potion that I designed and it provides me with the ability to drink life itself, extending mine. But I have to extract it directly from your mouth. So enjoy." Kuusuri said, touching his chest. She leaned forward and kissed him hard, as her fingernails dug into his shoulders. Boruto winced as his life trickled away, drop by drop.

Sarada gasped. She definitely called it. She took a tiny peek and saw what Kuusuri was doing. "Hey Uchiha brat, come out already. I have unfinished business with you too." Kuusuri said. She had to break the kiss to say that and was really annoyed. Sarada emerged from the corner. "I knew you weren't who you said you were." Sarada said. "Shut it. As much as I hate to say it, I'll be taking your life too." Kuusuri said, getting off Boruto.

Sarada activated her Sharingan. "Boruto, you dobe, why are you so stupid?" Sarada said pulling out a kunai. "Lets begin." Kuusuri said charging forward.

* * *

WOOHOO! THAT TOOK FOREVER! But its worth the wait when you have this many words. Please review. It helps me know that you guys are liking the content. Otherwise I feel discouraged.

Word count: 8888

12/4/2017


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm gonna write another Borusara fanfic after this one(It'll be better I swear), so I had two ideas for what it'll be about, check my profile. Over there I'll be hosting a poll, GO VOTE! Also I have no idea what Boruto's eye does so I'm gonna try to make up somethin.**

Sarada smirked, dodging her attacks swiftly due to the power of the Sharingan. Kuusuri cursed, jumping back and pulling out a bottle from her pouch. Sarada landed outside the party room and quickly placed a genjutsu trap on front door. That way, anyone who exits the room will see nothing. Kuusuri opened the vile and tossed an aqua blue liquid in the air. She then threw out her hands and bended the liquid towards Sarada. Sarada gasped as the liquid flew towards her with shocking speed. She flipped to the left barely dodging the projectile, only a drop came in contact with her arm. It began to burn away the skin causing Sarada hiss.

"Its chakra infused acid that I invented. I can control the chakra inside it to move it around. Just like the technique I'm using on your boyfriend. The potion I put on my tongue has negative chakra infused in it, which will attract positive chakra. All I have to do is kiss him until the chakra is drained from him. Completely." Kuusuri said, smiling sweetly. "Am I supposed to care?" Sarada said lifting her kunai and running forward. Kuusuri chuckled, running away to the front gate of the house, where there was much open space. "Much better." she said. Sarada weaved hand signs too quick to see, "Katon! Goukakyou no jutsu!" she yelled, exhaling an outrageously large ball of fire. Kuusuri countered the attack with ease. She quickly pulled out a vile from her belt and tossed it into the air. She weaved three hand seals and the vile exploded into a tidal wave of water.

Sarada leaped in the air, "Chidori Stream." she said as bolts of lightening erupted from all around, traveling across the water and reaching Kuusuri. Kuusuri shrieked as the water and lightning enveloped her. But that wasn't enough to bring her down. She leaped up, her hooded poncho torn to shreds. She shrugged it off, cursing. "Everyone will come outside with the amount of noise you're making." Kuusuri said, streaming forward. Sarada swiftly dodged Kuusuri's punch. Or so she thought. Kuusuri flipped back and flung her legs out into a kick. Sarada was too slow and got smacked back into the wall. Kuusuri took out a bottle of silver and flipped it open.

She tossed the metallic liquid into the air, and bended it towards Sarada. The liquid splashed around her wrists, ankles and neck, solidifying into a thick metal. She attempted to break it open, but the more pressure she applied the hotter it would grow. "This one also took me quite a while." Kuusuri said, walking up to Sarada. Kuusuri smirked, as she took out a small vile from her belt. The belt had three pouches to carry three of those viles. She had already used one on Boruto, earlier. Kuusuri sipped it up and swirled it around her tongue until it was absorbed into her. Then she grabbed Sarada's chin and kissed her full on the mouth, hard and with hate. Sarada's eye flew open as Kuusuri drank her away.

.

.

Boruto glared at Sarada. "Are ya done playin with her? You've had her in a genjutsu for a really long time now." Boruto said leaning on the wall. Sasuke had kept him on a high chakra immunity to poisons, so Boruto knew how to get rid of the effects as much as he could. Of course he was still a bit stiff and dizzy. Sarada smiled at him, "I'm not done yet. She thinks she killed me right now, and this is really funny." she said, giggling. Boruto sighed and smiled.

.

.

"Not so powerful now, are you? Uchiha bitch." Kuusuri said, wiping her lips. Sarada's head hung down, limp. Clearly dead through Kuusuri's eyes. Until everything around her turned black and red. "You really think it would be that easy?" said a voice from no where. Kuusuri cursed, "I've been in a genjustsu. Since when?" Her surroundings sifted from grainy to smooth, colors burning in harsh and easy levels. "Since you saw my eyes." Kuusuri concentrated her chakra, her hands forming the sheep hand sign.

Her eyes opened. She was still in the room, standing where she was kissing Boruto. Except now Boruto was standing next to Sarada, smirking. "I actually thought you were that weak, Uchiha Brat. It seems I was wrong. I guess I will have to use my full power." Kuusuri said. Her hands reached up to her poncho and she threw it off. Boruto flinched, as Kuusuri's hand reached for her shirt. "What the hell is she doing?" Boruto hissed to Sarada. Instead of taking of her shirt she performed hand seals above her neck.

Boruto raised a brow, stepping back. Kuusuri smiled before she suddenly began to split into a different person. The body of Kuusuri that they all knew, dropped to the ground and a new body stood there. She had a sharper face that matched her tone, and a taller more developed form. Her long, teal hair fell to the ground in five thick braids. She looked at Boruto with her creamy orange eyes and grinned. "Do you really think the Hokage would let someone like me in the village? Kuusuri is a regular messenger from the Hidden Cloud. I simply took her body for the project." she said waving her hand.

Boruto's eyes widened as he noticed what was on her hand. Two bands, one blue, one yellow.

.

.

Iwabe swung his arms around Denki's neck, wobbling over to Shikadai who was busy flirting with god knows who. "Hey, where's Boruto at?" Iwabe asked, grabbing Shikadai's shoulder. "Doing something, man. Now stop being a drag and chill somewhere else." he replied pushing them away. Denki looked towards the door, "Do you think he went home?" he asked, taking Iwabe's hand off. "Dunno."

.

.

"Wait a minute, you're from the Aoki." Boruto said, face strained. Sarada's Sharingan eyes widened as she noticed it too. "Expected, but yes. Did you really think we would be done with that fast? Those bodies we took, were for my experiments. I had to figure out a new jutsu but wasting my life on a failed conduction is not an option. Those men were also under my jutsu, so in a way, you could say that you killed innocent lives." She said resting one hand on her hip and examining the other in an cavalier manner. Boruto scoffed, "Why you little-" Sarada placed a hand on Boruto's chest to prevent him from charging forward. "Think this through." she said to him. Boruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why the hell were you after me though, you creep?", Boruto said, ignoring Sarada. "Because, number one, you possess a very powerful chakra in your right eye, number two, you are the Hokage's son and number three, you were pursuing us in the first place. The chakra you have, according to my research, has the perfect elements to finish my jutsu." the women said before adding, "Oh and by the way, the name is Shyosha not creep."

Sarada lifted her thumb up, a secret code they developed for communication. Boruto caught it from the corner of his eye, and shifted his leg as a reply. Shyosha, who was oblivious to the language, charged forward with a blue kunai. Boruto and Sarada both flashed away, and before Shyosha could turn around they had caught both of her arms with a firm grip. Boruto and Sarada then lifted her up and slammed her into the ground with full power.

No sound was emitted as she immediately transformed into a liquid before she hit the floor. "You guys can try a little harder you know?" she said. The greenish liquid splashed onto the ceiling before sculpting itself into Shyosha again. She took off towards the main entrance, to avoid any attention. Boruto cursed colorfully before running after her. "Oh brother." Sarada muttered, following along.

Boruto halted at the gate where Shyosha had stopped. Shyosha smiled and pulled out a vile from her pocket. She swung her braids and spoke, "I'm telling you now, you don't even have a chance so give up, Boruto kuuun." she cooed with spite. Boruto ignored her and focused on the battle like how Sasuke taught him. _Don't let your emotions get in the way of a fight. Never break down and lose your composition. And most importantly, don't lose._ Those words echoed through his head.

Shyosha flicked open the vile and tossed it into her palm. The viscous, glowing, purple solution shaped into a ball and began to expand into her hand. "What is that?", Sarada whispered. Boruto narrowed his eyes at the jutsu she was performing. In an instant the object was gone. "What the-" Boruto said. Sarada's Sharingan eyes widened as she yelled, "KAMUI!" The ball of power had shot out of Shyosha palm, so quick that even Boruto, a student of Sasuke Uchiha, couldn't detect it. But nothing could match true Uchiha eyes. Sarada used her Mangekyou Sharingan to erase it from this realm.

Sarada gasped before falling to her knees. "Sarada!", Boruto yelled, alarmed as hell. "Boruto! I'm fine, focus on the enemy." she managed out, standing up slowly. Boruto nodded lifting his hands up. He folded them into a chakra collection seal and held them, his eyes closed. Shyosha scoffed and Boruto's eyes flew open.

One eye, completely normal, the other. Not. It was dark and had a glowing blue iris. Boruto lifted his hand to the side causing a small rift to tear in the air. He reached in a pulled out a sword of dark metal. A gift from his master, something he earned after only the most intense training and experience. He held the blade like it was a part of him. So casually and fluently. Shyosha narrowed her eyes. The perfect dojutsu, that had the perfect chakra for her jutsu's completion. The rift closed, letting out a wave of power that ripple throughout the night. Boruto got into stance and took a breath. "Sarada. Are you ok?" he asked.

Sarada gulped, "Yes." Boruto nodded, "Good, if you can, provide me with some backup alright?" he said not taking his eyes off of Shyosha. Sarada nodded, running and taking a position behind him. "Alright." Boruto said, lifting his sword.

"Pathetic!" Shyosha yelled, charging forward with a bottle. She broke it and immediately infused chakra to make it rise. It shifted into her hand and solidified into white blade. She placed her other hand on its hilt and split it. Shyosha swiped fast at Boruto, making sure not to hold back even a little.

Clashes echoed through the night, as the two fought, blade to blade. Boruto hadn't even dropped a sweat, easily dodging her amateur attacks and defending with impossible ease. He yawned playfully and swung his sword around, "Is that all you really got, Shyoshi?" Boruto said, in a 'not impressed' tone and smirked.

"Its Shyosha! and lets see how you take this!" she said pushing forward and tossing the blades towards Boruto. They landed a foot away but Boruto was already behind with Sarada. The blades exploded into a cloud of black smoke that drifted towards them. "Boruto, let me he- ERGH!" she hissed, bending down. Boruto picked up Sarada from her waist and pounced off, onto the roof, unseen by the enemy.

"Sarada?" Boruto said sitting her down. "Boruto I'm fine, I'm just a bit dizzy." she said attempting to get up and failing. Boruto held her from her shoulders and sat her upright, gently. "The enemy's strong. I wouldn't have seen that jutsu she did earlier. Thank you for stopping it, that was quite gutsy, considering that your Mangekyou Sharingan is still quite new. Your strong, I know, but the Kamui is quite chakra consuming. You also just used your sharingan's genjutsu. Please rest." He said softly, touching her head. "Boruto..." the word escaped her mouth unconsciously. "Let me do the rest now. Ya know I can handle it." he said, winking and jumping off. Sarada's hair fluttered around her face, unbound in the cold night. "...that baka." she murmured, smiling.

"Alright, Shyoshu, lets do this!" Boruto said. He landed before her, smiling. "I TOLD YOU ITS SHYOSHA! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she yelled, completely annoyed. Boruto shrugged and sprinted forward. Shyosha gasped at the speed as she shot towards her. She couldn't pull out her vile in time as Boruto grabbed her waist and hoisted her up on his shoulder. "WHAT THE-" she shouted as Boruto opened a larger rift and jumped in with her. A flash of blue and white slipped in before the rift shut.

.

.

Everyone was so drunk at the party. Thank god. If they figured out what was going on, it would be very troublesome. Inojin took Sumire's hand and led her to a corner. He had no idea what or who he was holding but he didn't care. "Inojin?" Sumire said. She wasn't really that high, she didn't drink too much. Inojin of course chugged bottles down. He neared her neck, whispering in her ear. Shikadai watched them and chuckled to himself as he lifted his phone. _Inojin is gonna freak when figures out what he did._ Sumire yelped slightly when his tongue touched her neck and his artful hands stroked her body. Denki recoiled and backed away from the scene, _INOJIN! gross._ He thought.

.

.

Boruto had transported them to another realm. The sky was dark, clouded with shades ranging from deep purple to dull cyan. The ground was dark and endless, an empty black void. Boruto tossed her off his shoulder. She flipped off the ground and stood up. "What the fucking hell is this place?" she cursed, sourly. "Another dimension of course." said a crisp voice. Boruto looked to his left and found Mitsuki standing at his side.

"Oh hey!" Boruto said, scratching his head. "Hello. Boruto. I've come to help you. Since Kuusuri came, I felt some odd feeling. I knew something wasn't right about her." Mitsuki replied stepping forward. "Eheheh, I didn't really notice at all until she kissed me..." Boruto filled Mitsuki in on all the details, including what her abilities are. "I see."

Shyosha cursed again. "You wretched bastards!" she screamed, pulling out a vile that was hidden in a compartment on her back. Instead of tossing it out like the usual, she drank the potion down. Boruto and Mitsuki's expressions remained emotionless, as she swallowed the thick, clear liquid. Her face began to transform into a dark maroon, her features sharpened, her hair grew white. Her eyes turned black, the iris shifting into a bright pink. She began to grow in size, but not too much. It was the same power of the cursed seal Orochimaru created from Juugo.

She looked down at Boruto, "The reason I'm gonna take your chakra, is to use it to destroy Konoha. I don't care how many times you've heard the same line, and how many times you tell them it was in the past. I will avenge my beautiful younger sister who was burnt alive on front of me by konoha soldiers . I was alone, until a tall, black haired, snake eyed man found me. Orochimaru-" she said, causing Mitsuki to flinch, "- He told me he would care for me in return for my special ability to infuse chakra into mostly any substance with ease. He taught me well, but that was only 40 years ago."

Boruto's jaw dropped. _How is that possible?_ "It may seem impossible but, Orochimaru planned to use my powers later on. So he put me in Hyper Sleep for all these years. Eventually the machine broke down I guess. I awoke a new person. After I gained all the knowledge of what happened, I decided to return to destroy the Leaf village." Shyosha finished, with an evil grin.

Boruto looked at her for a minute before turning to Mitsuki, "Is she stupid?" he asked. Mitsuki stood still for a while, "There's a possibility." he replied. "Look, I'm really sorry about your sister. But I'm quite sure she wouldn't want you to do this. Konoha was a terrible place back then, I know. But this is the future. We've changed, the five villages are united. You have to let go now, ya know?" Boruto said, smiling lightly. Shyosha looked at them. "Never." she said, lifting her arms. "NEVER!" she screamed launching two of those power beams at them.

"Come on!" Boruto said skimming to the side, just merely dodging. His black and pink jacket shriveled off at the arm, his skin burning. He hissed and stood straight, "REALLY? AGAIN? WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO RUIN THE JACKET MAN!?" He shouted, clutching his arm. "Your going down now, Shyoshy, for sure!" he said lifting his sword. "IT'S SHYOSHA! UGH! YOU'RE SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT!" She shrieked. Boruto flipped back, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. The sword burst into a stream of lightening. He quickly held the sword with his teeth, forming the seal for a shadow clone jutsu, "SHALLOW CWONE JUSSU!" he muffled out, creating ten shadow clones.

The clones began to shoot towards Shyosha, to buy the original Boruto some time. Boruto put the sword back in his hand and landed beside Mitsuki. "How's Sarada?" Mitsuki asked. Boruto activated his visual jutsu and looked through time-space to find their current dimension. His vision stopped at the roof, where Sarada sat. His dojutsu had the special ability to look through realms. (See the end scene of Boruto episode 14, he can actually do that) He deactivated it and looked at Mitsuki, "She's fine." he said. "Good." Mitsuki replied stretching his arms out.

Boruto nodded and began running towards Shyosha, who had just finished off the last of the clones. Just when Boruto was an inch away from touching Shyosha with his electric blade he bounced back towards Mitsuki. "What?" Shyosha muttered watching him. She took out her twin blades and held them tight on front as a shield. Boruto began to descend above Mitsuki and right when he around a 5 feet away, Mitsuki wrapped his arms around Boruto's abdomen.

He swung him back and shot Boruto right towards her, using a wind style for amplified speed. "HIYA!" Boruto shouted as they clashed. When the smoke cleared, Shyosha's blades were shattered beside her and Boruto was holding her down, a blade to her throat. "Come on now, you can let go. I know its hard, its very hard, but you've got to try. I have met many people in my life who were like you, and when they did let go, they were happier. What good will come from destroying the Leaf? You won't regret this, I mean didn't you have fun at school with us?" he asked, memories of Sumire and Kagura flashing through his head.

Shyosha stared at him, her face beginning to soften up. "I guess...you're right. But I couldn't care less." she said twirling him off and landing in a crouch. She opened all her viles and threw them around bending them into a huge ball. Shyosha compressed them into a solid and then began to infuse chakra. "This is what my weapon is. I guess testing it on you without the chakra would do as well!" she said throwing it. It was as big as home and dense as hell. Boruto had already created a giant rasengan, smaller than hers, but he was sure it would work.

The two balls of power collided in an epic wave, that shook the earth and sky of the forlorn realm. Shyosha lay unconscious on the ground while Boruto stood, slightly rattled but fine. "Are you alright, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked standing by him. "Yes." he replied looking at Shyosha. She had transformed back into her original form now. "We should take her back to the Hokage, along with Kuusuri." Boruto said, picking up Shyosha. He punched a rift into the air and jumped through with Mitsuki.

Sarada stood up, now able to move around a bit more, she rushed to Boruto and Mitsuki. "What happened?" she asked. Mitsuki filled her in on the details as Boruto went to bring Kuusuri's body too. He told Mitsuki that he was going to report the Hokage. "Sarada, you're coming with me. We need to get you checked at the hospital." Boruto said to her. Sarada swallowed knowing it was useless to argue with him. Honestly she didn't know what sort of damage was inflicted on her body from using Kamui, so going to the hospital might be alright. The only problem is if Sakura was there. Then she'd be dead.

Boruto lead Sarada to a hospital room and told her to wait for him. Boruto and Mitsuki also brought Shyosha and Kuusuri's bodies to hospital rooms before heading off to report. After filling Lord Seventh in on all the details, Mitsuki head off for some 'Business'. Naruto nodded, "I see. Good job then. You handled it quite well. Apart from your excellence, how is Sarada doing?" Naruto asked. Boruto quickly put away his sword, "She's fine. I know she was forbidden to use the Mangekyou Sharingan until Sasuke returned to train her, but it would have been a lot more difficult to beat Shyosha then, ya know? So cut her some slack off from the lectures. Oh, and don't let Sakura know." Boruto said.

Naruto smiled to himself, "By the way, what were you doing at that party? You know Hinata doesn't like it when you do that." Boruto flinched and blushed slightly. "O-oh! Nothing in particular, I mean...I had a feeling that Kuusuri was up to something so I decided to go just to make sure ya know?" He said scratching the back of his head and smiling, nervously. Naruto smirked a little, "Alright, alright." he said, dismissing Boruto.

.

.

Boruto ran down to the hospital room, desperate to see Sarada. Before he could even turn the knob of the door, he heard a voice, "Don't even think about it, its locked anyway." Boruto whipped his head around to find Shizune. "Shizune Aunty! You just gotta let me in! I have to see if she is alright." Boruto exclaimed. "She's perfectly fine, she'll be sent home in a few days so calm down." she replied. "What happened to her? Was it that bad? I need to see her!" he countered, the words pouring out endlessly. "Boruto! Just listen, you can check on her later, now go home!" she yelled, crossing her arms.

Boruto kicked a can out of his way and cursed to himself. "Tch, I treated her like her injury wasn't even that bad. I didn't know that the Mangekyou Sharingan would do this. What a piece of scum." He muttered to himself. He decided to take a short walk around before heading home. The air was cool and fresh, which did wonders on a clouded head. He took out his phone, and checked the time, "Only like 2:43 am" he said to himself.

He took rounds around the pathways, swinging around poles, examining his torn jacket. "Boruto." said a pretty voice. Boruto's eyes sparked in the dim lit night. "Sarada?" he said, facing her. She stood under the streetlight, her body seemed frail and wobbly. "Sarada!" he yelled, running towards her. His hands found her shoulders and he held her firmly yet gently. "What happened? Why aren't you in the hospital? Are you alright?" he said all too quickly. Her fingers wrapped around his arm, warmly. "Yeah, I'm fine, so stop fussing. I'm just a bit light-headed, but I convinced them to let me out early. Really though, I'm perfectly fine." She said softly.

Boruto sighed in relief, his head hanging back. "You scared the hell out of me, ya know. They told me you would be in there for days. I couldn't believe it was that bad." he said, shaking her slightly. "Boruto, I wanted to talk to you about something." she said, looking to the side. "Yeah?" he leaned closer. "Well um, all these things have been happening between us, and I think you know what I'm talking about. So I don't mean to sound too rude, but can you just tell me how you feel about me?" she said, her face flushed.

Boruto's hands slipped away from her shoulders. His face was heated and red, but he answered straight out anyway, "Well, you asked for this but... I think I love you, Sarada." he said staring right into her eyes. His face was stern and did nothing to hide his blush. Sarada's jaw dropped and she just stared into his ocean eyes. His eyes were always so captivating. "Oh, I see." she said, blushing red as beat. She began to turn away slowly until Boruto grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, I have to know what you feel first, ya know?" he said, apprehensively. "How I feel? Well, I didn't really think that you felt that way about me. I thought thats just how you were with other girls. To be honest I'm quite shocked. I'm not even sure if I'm dreaming." she said shyly.

"So, am I being rejected?" Boruto said dully. "No." she said turning back towards him, her arms climbing up his chest. "And this is proof." Before Boruto could process anything, Sarada's lips were on his.

Boruto had to break away from her because he knew he wouldn't last any longer. He clutched her waist tight and pulled her closer. Sarada could still feel the ghostly presence of his mouth on hers, and it drove her crazy. They had been kissing for five minutes now, and he needed to find a safer place. "Sarada, come with me." he said holding her hand. She nodded following him until they reached her house.

"Why here?" she asked. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Her body stiffened and her face bloomed bright red. She stuttered, "W-wait! We can't do tha-" Boruto interrupted her, "Its either that or you'll have to explain to your mom why I'll be sleeping with you tonight." he said crisply, kissing her on the neck before standing straight again. "Alright, Alright." she said, patting his chest and walking off.

* * *

OK GUYS! Two chapters left! I'm sorry I suck at fight scenes, and the "I love you." scenes. I really am horrible at it. Anyways don't forget to vote! Review and follow. Btw the next chapter will be like a childhood story (genins ya know) and the last will be the continuation of this chapter. Thanks so much for everything!


	8. Chapter 8

**(Guys I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter but I fixed it now so here it is) Ok first of all, I wanna make something clear. Kuusuri is not my OC, I did not create her. I requested an artist who created Kuusuri as a Naruto OC to let me use her in my fanfic. She did agree and in return I did forget to give credit. Instagram: ameerahzafar1313, Tumblr: ameerahzafar**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW HER! HER ART IS SPECTACULAR! (It looks just like the real Naruto and Boruto show)**

Boruto still couldn't believe his ears. That moment when she leaned forward. It was as if, Sarada was being true and open. So vulnerable. He never really thought she would say that or do that. It was all too fast. He definitely needed to talk to her in a safer place.

Sarada knew she was going too quickly. But she couldn't contain herself anymore. She just couldn't feel this way of longing love, that never came. She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't care less. For once she was being like Boruto, and listened to her heart instead. From the very start, it was always her head. Since she started liking Boruto. Back in the day.

 _._

 _._

 _Sarada never liked Boruto. She detested him. He was so reckless and noisy and annoying and above all he was an idiot. She just couldn't stand him. And then the day came when they were put in teams, and she was lumped in with him. That day though. He was about to kiss her. If it weren't for her quick reflexes, then she would've lost her first kiss to an idiot like him. At least he lost his to her shoe sole. What a joke._

 _But when it all truly started was when they were training in the gym. The Ino-shika-Chou trio, Denki, Iwabe, metal, Sumire, Namida and Wasabi were all there. It was going to be a secret practice match between the teams. Right before the chunin exams. Boruto had swung down from a ledge, ready to attack the enemy. Sarada had just finished off Sumire and Namida and was rushing to help Mitsuki._

 _"Sarada! Behind you!" Boruto shouted, throwing a kunai at Wasabi. Wasabi dodged it nimbly and threw out a kunai at Sarada. It was too quick and Sarada would've been hit if it weren't for a blonde boy. Boruto grabbed Sarada from her shoulders as he fell and rolled off to the side. The kunai missed and Boruto and Sarada were safe. Sarada opened her eyes and froze. She was sitting on top of the blonde dobe in a very awkward position. Her hands were still clutching his arms and her face was in his chest. They were only children so the effect wasn't that powerful._

 _Sarada rose up enough that their eyes met. At that moment, she couldn't look away. She never noticed how blue his eyes were. She could stare into them forever, just getting lost. "Psst, Sarada! Get off, everyone is staring." Boruto hissed, blushing. Sarada snapped out of her daze and lifted off. She looked to her right and saw everyone had stopped training and were looking at them. In a second they were all drowning in laughter. Boruto sat up and shouted, "Shut up! It was an accident so let her be!" He blushed and looked away from her, as she did the same._

 _Later that day, Boruto obviously got teased a lot and so did Sarada, but they managed to shoo everyone off. They were both left alone, packing their stuff up in the end of the say. "Boruto." she said, looking at her desk. Boruto gulped and looked towards her, "Y-yeah?" She kept her eyes off of him for the greater good. "I'm sorry about today." Sarada said, "You got laughed at and I was...on you like that. Lets just pretend it never happened alright?" Boruto looked at her for a while. "I don't mind Sarada. It was an accident after all. As long as you weren't hit by that kunai, I'm happy. And sure, I'll just forget that." he said, warmly. He slung his bag onto his bag, and walked past her. He smiled at her and she caught it out of the corner of her eye. "See ya!" he said. "Bye, Boruto."_

The next day, things were still a little awkward, but it was the chunin exams so they had to act natural. That was the day Sarada began to fall in love with Boruto. That was the day she found the truth in him. The day she realized how blind she was. Boruto on the other hand, well. He was a little late for that. It was when they had turned sixteen. Around December.

.

 _Boruto was walking down the street in the chill of early winters. He had a yellow scarf added to his usual outfit. As he descended the streets, his eyes stopped at a slim figure who was eating dango alone in the winters. Boruto's eyes recognized her immediately as Sarada. He ran down and took a seat in front of her. "What's up, Uchiha? Why you all alone?", he said casually. Sarada looked up from her untouched dango. "None of your business, Uzumaki." she said, dully. She did very much like Boruto, but she couldn't let that get in the way of her toughness and let him know her feelings. Never._

 _Boruto leaned forward. "Wouldn't you enjoy company as pleasant as mine?" he said, dramatically placing his hand on his chest and looking towards her with a smirk. She stared at him for a moment before scoffing. "No, but I'm sure my dango will." she said, pushing the plate towards him and standing up._

 _Boruto's eyes widened as she stood up. She had grown, not just in height, but in mind and everything else. She had a more developed figure, and she was more mature. Her attitude was so captivating and so was everything else about her. He stared at her for a solid minute before looking away and blushing. "As expected from you, you 3 days expired, convenience store meat salad." He said with a smirk, still looking at the table. Sarada glared, "See you at the training fields, you outdated, rotten, run-over, burrito." she said smiling. Boruto chuckled._

 _He looked at her as she walked away. "So pretty." he said, softly. Thats when it all begun for him. Of course he never had time to do or say anything about it. So he waited, not sure what would happen._

* * *

Yes, I know. It was very short. But I have to continue that bit. You see if I didn't write it then, it would've taken forever to upload. So it was really rushed and I couldn't explain anything. I will be rewriting that scene again in the next chapter. Also, please vote for the next borusara fanfic, so far its a tie between Medieval Au and Boarding School AU. The results will be posted when this one is finished. VOTE! and go follow ameerahzafar.

Date: 12/25/2017

Word count:1,191


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about chapter 8, I seriously thought that was chapter 8 but it was chapter 1. But its fixed now. Sorry I keep saying this, but dont forget to vote, this chapter is about over now. Keep in mind after its over, I'll be waiting for more votes and in the mean time, I'll post a one-shot. Thanks for reading.**

Boruto Uzamaki whispered something in Sarada's ear, then she left off to the door, her blush still visible. "Oh, Sarada. How was the party?" Sakura asked. She had finished up dinner and was about to go to her bed. "It was fun. I'm really tired though. All that dancing really got to me. Goodnight mama!" she said, going upstairs. " Good...night." Sakura said, lifting up her hand to see that Sarada was gone. "Teenagers", she muttered, smiling.

Sarada closed her room door and sighed. Then she blushed to herself and locked the door, inching towards the window. She opened the window and stepped back. After a few seconds, a blonde boy emerged from the bottom, jumping threw the open window. He stepped in the room and closed the door. " Who knew. You actually opened it for me." he said, smirking at her. Thats what he had to told her in her ear. _Open your window for me. Then we can talk about this_ , is what he said. She shook her head and closed the window and curtains.

.

 **(LEMON ALERT! Its not really a full lemon, but if you are sensitive about things like that you can skip to the next bold text marker. Sorry if you wanted a full lemon, I'll put it in the second fanfic.)**

"So, since when?" Boruto asked, sitting on the bed, and patting the area next to him, gesturing her to come. She sat next to him and sighed. " You tell first." she said. Boruto chuckled, " When we turned 16, all of us. Quite recently, in other words. I never really had an interest in girls, until then I guess." he said scratching his head. Sarada smiled, "Wow, I've loved you for longer I guess. Since...that day. And every day after." she said. Boruto gulped, "Hehe. I never noticed since you were always on my head, ya know." Sarada sighed, "I do that because you're a dobe. That doesn't mean, that I dont like you." she said. Her heart-rate increasing, her breaths going faster.

Boruto noticed her nervousness, "You alright?" he said, getting up and sitting parallel to her. "Yeah, dont fuss, dobe. I just...cant hold back anymore." she said, crossing her arms. Boruto smirked and chuckled, "Neither can I, Uchiha." he said, pushing her down in to the bed. His lips connected with her into a kiss. Sarada was so shocked that she opened up immediately, letting Boruto's tongue in. He was so feisty, and kept on pushing her harder, making her blush and wince. Her hands crawled up, and slid into his jacket, tossing it off. Boruto's tongue swirled around hers as his hands roamed over her slim, body. She broke the kiss, sitting up. Boruto got up and put the jacket away. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

She stood up and turned off the lights, but before she could sit back down, boruto had pushed her on the wall. His hands held her wrists up, "Are you gonna sleep in these clothes?" he said, crisply. She blushed and moaned as his kisses started at her neck. His hands, zipping off her shirt and pushing down her white shorts. He kissed down, and stopped near her breasts, which were fuller and larger then her moms. He left her garments on, because he knew it was a bit too early for that, and Sarada would try taking of his clothes then. He slipped off the fabric on her arms (you know those net glove things), his hands creeping down to do the same to her thigh-highs. She caught his hands, her face so flushed. She felt dizzy and hot. He licked her neck and smiled. "Too shy?" he said, smugly.

Sarada panted, _What is he doing to me? I can't._ Sarada attempted to take off his shirt, but he wouldn't move his arms. "Excuse me, Uchiha, but I'm leading this operation." He gently removed her hands off of him. "Don't think I'll let you do whatever you want to me. You have to let me do things too." she said, trying to overcome her dizziness. She used a seductive tone, because she knew that would immobilize him. She slipped his t shirt off, and began touching his muscled stomach. Her fingers trailed down from in-between his pectorals, all the way down until she hit the belt. Boruto's face heated a bit. _So she can get to me._ Boruto stuttered, "Wait, Sarada. Not yet. Its getting late. We need to sleep." he said, wary of what she could do. She smiled, slipping off her the rest of her clothing. Boruto's eyes burned as she revealed herself to him. She left the thigh-highs on, and prowled forward, touching his shoulders.

Boruto tried to look away from her gorgeous body, but failed miserably. "Maybe we should wait huh?" she said, tracing circles down his chest. As much as Boruto didn't want to wait, they just couldn't. Boruto decided to wear her out in some other method so that she would be too tired for _that._ Sarada's finger neared his manhood. She slid her fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants, making eye contact the whole time. Boruto swallowed and held her wrists. He pushed her onto the bed, pinning her hands above her head. He kissed and sucked her all the way down to her stomach. His mouth neared her core and she just couldn't stand the teasing. Boruto continued all around the body, until she was panting and itching for him to get to it. His fingers slid around her thighs before going back around her hips.

"Boruto, stop playing around." she panted out, her face red and flushed. "Sorry princess, but not tonight." he said lifting her up and putting her and himself under the sheets. He wrapped his arms around her bare body and nestled his head in her neck. His hot breath on her neck was enough to arouse her. "Goodnight, Uchiha." he said kissing her ear. "Goodnight, Uzumaki."

.

 **(LEMON IS OVER BOIII)**

.

Boruto awoke at dawn. He had to get back to his home before his mom figured out, or she would ask Himawari to punish him. "Boruto? Where are you going?" Sarada asked. He was still lying in the bed with her, not really wanting to get up. "Gotta get back, mom'll kill me ya know?" he said, sitting up. Sarada sat up with him, rubbing his back. "Alright. See ya later I guess." she said. Boruto turned around and kissed her deeply, before letting go. He quickly got dressed and opened up the window. "See ya later, too" he said, jumping out. Sarada sighed, falling back in bed.

.

.

"Good Morning, Sarada. Did you have a good sleep?" Sakura said, pulling out the bread. "Yeah." Sarada said, blushing slightly. "You know I heard a lot of voices from your room-" Sarada froze, as Sakura continued, "-I hope your not feeling stressed. You tend to talk to yourself when you are stressed. Is something wrong?" Sakura looked at her daughter. Sarada gulped, "Oh, yup. I'm all okay." she said, smiling brightly for reassurance. "Then what were those voices. You know this house has very thin walls, and you cant tell me that I misheard that." Sakura handed the toast and egg to Sarada. "Ummm... yeah. I am just a bit stressed about the missions and stuff." she said, trying to cover up what really happened.

"Is it that Boruto again? I know you really hated him back then, but you shouldn't feel this way forever?" Sakura said, looking at her own tea and smiling. Her head was swimming with thoughts of Naruto and how they became like bros later on. Sarada tried to hide her blush, "No mama, well maybe it is him but-" she smiled to herself, "-I don't hate him at all."

.

After Boruto had to deal with two Byakugan users, he went to sleep for most of the day. Fighting a criminal half the night isn't an easy job. At least that was a good excuse for coming late. School started the next day and he hadn't even finished his assignments. Boruto sighed as he stared down a large pile of papers.

.

.

"Hey, Mitsuki!" Boruto called out. He was on his way to school before he saw the ice blue haired boy walking. "Hello, Boruto." Boruto caught up to him and slung and arm around Mitsuki. "Whats up." he said lazily. "Nothing. Just walking." Mitsuki replied with a smile. Boruto twisted his face in confusion, before removing his arm and folding it behind his head with the other arm.

Thankfully they made it to school in time. Boruto took a seat with Mitsuki and the other boys. "Seriously man, Inojin was literally all over Sumire. I cant believe you. Such a drag." Shikadai said. Inojin blushed and fought back, "I didn't know. It was just like that. I'm gonna go apologize." Inojin said walking toward the purple, girl. They watched him bow and say sorry as Sumire began to become nervous again. Boruto chuckled with the others, trying not to be noticed. "Hey Boruto-kun, where did you go in the middle of the party." Denki asked. _Leave it to you to blow my cover, Denki._ "Oh, mom doesn't like it when I stay out late so I had to leave ya know?" he said with his perfect smirk.

Shikadai lifted a brow but dismissed him because it would be drag. "What happened to that Kuusuri girl?" Iwabe asked. "She left the party because she had to attend something urgent back in her home land." Boruto said, smoothly. Naruto had filled Boruto in on what to say in that situation. Not everything has to be spilt out. It would cause too much of a commotion if they knew. So Boruto just kept quiet about it. Only Mitsuki and Sarada knew. A team 7 secret.

Boruto placed his books in the locker, looking below as someone pushed his leg aside. Sarada smiled at him, smugly and exchanged her books. Boruto smirked back, closing his locker. Sarada knew exactly what he was thinking, the very moment everyone cleared out of the locker-room. He smiled to himself just thinking about it.

When the air was still he held Sarada's arm and led her to the empty supplies room that no one ever entered. It was dark and perfect and cozy but there was no lock inside. Boruto lodged a chair under the handle and turned around. Only a ray of light was escaping from the slanted vent on the door. Boruto's arms wrapped around Sarada's waist as he pulled her against him. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Now you'll have to be very quiet." His lips found hers and his tongue entered immediately, not wavering as he took her on.

His hands slid under her shirt, his fingers dragging a feather light touch along her skin. She shuddered, and broke the kiss. Her mouth trailed down his jaw and to his neck. She began kissing and sucking and licking him, he growled low and tilted his head up. "Shhhh." she said against his neck, as his hands roamed her body. Boruto smiled, not that she could tell in the dark. His hands slipped from her back to under her thighs, as he hoisted her up and held her against the wall. She gasped and continued kissing, all the way to his collarbone. She tugged his shirt down from the neck, trying to go lower until they heard the sound of metal against metal. They both froze as voices were heard from the locker room.

"Sumire, we know you have a crush on Boruto. You cant deny it." Wasabi said, pushing her books away. "Yea Sumire, come on. Tell us." Namida said, playfully. They often teased Sumire because she was soft. Sumire blushed and waved her hands in denial. "N-no. It's not like that. We're just friends. Its been like that since forever." she said, nervously. The girls giggled and shoved each other around, before skipping off.

.

 **(WARNING! LEMON-ISH! Just a bit this time)**

.

Boruto and Sarada sighed in relief. "I'll only ever want you, Sarada." Boruto whispered against her neck, making her blush. Her fingers held onto his chunky, blonde hair as he kissed her neck now. She squeezed her legs together as he licked her collarbone. Boruto noticed this gesture and stopped licking her. His hand traveled from her waist to her skirt's hem. He slipped his hand under her skirt and touched her inner thighs. She gasped and bit down on his shoulder, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades. His nimble fingers made their way to the base of her panties. Sarada trembled as he began stroking and prodding her through the panty. His middle finger occasionally pushing to deep on her core, that he started to feel the wetness.

Sarada tried really not to moan as his other hand slipped under and began feeling her around. He arched lower and stuck his head under her skirt. She gasped when she felt his tongue on her thighs. Trailing up to the inner thighs. She was so hot and wet there. Boruto continued prodding at her thin panty and licking her legs until Sarada began to stumble. Boruto moved his head out and stood up, holding Sarada from her shoulders. "You alright?" he asked.

She was hot and dizzy and she couldn't even think clearly. What she wanted that night, how would she handle that if she couldn't even handle this. "I'm ok." she whispered touching his arm. "We should get to class, break might be over now." she said, bobbing left and right. "I love you Sarada." he smiled. "I love you, too, Boruto."

.

"Boruto!" Sarada said pinching his arm with her chakra enforced power. He yelped and rubbed that spot. It was dismissal time now. "Whatever you did in the locker room, don't do it again ok?" she said, crossing her arms and pouting. "Why? Did you not like it?" he smirked. She blushed and punched him playfully (to him it was more of a full on jab) "I did like it. BUT WE ALMOST MISSED CLASS SO SHAPE UP AND LEARN WHEN TO DO WHAT, OK?!" she yelled hitting his head. "Sarada! I'm sorry!"

.

Boruto never got his eyes off of her. Ever. Always during class, at break, at parties. He could never fully believe that she was his and he was hers. Mitsuki definitely called it though. Since they were not even genins. Eventually they did inform Mitsuki which resulted in him saying pervy things about what they do at night. Which obviously wasn't really wrong, but it was embarrassing to admit it. But thats just how things were meant to be.

Everyone was happy now. Especially Boruto and Sarada. No more secrets. No more trouble

* * *

*inhales* Thank you so much for the support. Its finally done and over. Sorry I put lemons, dem lemons, I just love dem. If I don't get enough votes I won't be making the next borusara fanfic, so if you really liked my writing and would like to read more then please vote. PLEASE! In the meanwhile I'll be making a one-shot, for borusara of course, Right after its done I'll check if I have enough votes. Thank you! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

date: 12/31/2017

word count: 2681


End file.
